


Lucy's Relationship Renewal Escapades

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Debauchery, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Promiscuity, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Lucy isn't as fulfilled as one would believe, being Natsu's girlfriend, so when seeing Bisca going through something similar with her husband Alzack she decides to offer some 'Helpful' advice in the form of infidelity and promiscuous shameless fuckery with other people.  That includes her with Gray, Gajeel, Gildarts and who knows what else to help scratch that 'Itch' women like her have in relationships like theirs.
Relationships: Bisca Mulan/Lucy Heartfilia, Gildarts Clive & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A Spicy Renewal in Marriage (Lucy x Bisca x Gray)

  
  
  


**Renewal in Marriage**

**Fairy Tail**

**For Ace**

**By Azure**

  
  


***********

**Chapter One- The Spice**

******

Sitting there in the guild building like she normally does was Bisca Connell, loving wife and proud mother to her family Alzack and Asuka. Looks hadn't left her body at all since marriage and giving birth, she was thankful for that because of her sexual body and western beauty. Her long straight green hair trailed down her sides and shoulders like it normally does with the exception of not having her hat atop her head. She had it down on the bar while sitting in her usual two-piece cowgirl outfit. One that had her sleek and fit midriff show along her slender perfect thighs. Currently, she sat cross-legged twirling the straw in her drink looking both displeased and bored with herself. 

From afar the room Lucy Heartfilia saw this and pouted in worry.

‘Oh, she looks like something’s bothering her, maybe it isn't my business but I want to help her out of whatever funk she’s in. I’d better go over there.’ She thought to herself getting up from the table she was at and looked back to a sleeping Natsu and Happy waving them off with a smile as she approached Bisca.

“Hey, Bisca…” She called out snapping the gunslinger’s attention out of her reverie and making her turn her face to see the ever-so-busty cuteness that was Lucy standing in front of her seat in her usual blue outfit ensemble. She had an innocent sweet smile on her face waving casually to get her attention.

“Oh, Lucy,hey…..what can I do for you?” Bisca asked, unaware of her intentions and assuming they’ll be helpful. She flashed a look over at her side seeing Natsu snoozing like a log with Happy. The green-haired cowgirl pouted thinking that the blonde’s boyfriend should be a little less of a clod now that they hooked up. She focused back on Lucy and saw her take a seat next to her wearing a sympathetic smile.

“I saw your face, you look down in the dumps, what’s wrong, Bisca?” She asked with her voice clear with concern. 

At first, the cowgirl mage pouted and crossed her arms feeling that Lucy was meddling with business beyond her affairs, but after feeling that ‘dry spell’ go on for as long as it had, Bisca needed an ear.

“Well, since you’re interested…..it’s about me and Alzack.” She began and Lucy leaned forward rapt with attention while Bisca swirled her drink still and began her story. “After the seven-year skip, you and the others did on Tenrou island he and I married obviously. We were happy, in love, and hope you all would return somehow. In the meantime, that partner of mine and I got wild in bed and made Asuka….”

Lucy blushed hotly nodding her head while Bisca continued swirling her drink. She stopped and looked Lucy dead in the eyes with a somewhat resentful sad look in her dark ones and stopped stirring her drink.

“After that, or at least a little while after that anyway, the spark in our romantic life just sapped out of our marriage. I love Alzack, I do, but it isn’t enough these days and Asuka is all he cares about. I wish he’d pay more attention to my needs or at least put in the effort into making me orgasm more often, sometimes I feel like a dead fish and it’s getting to me. That’s the whole story in a handbag, Lucy. It’s why I’ve been so out of it, I need a good dicking and my husband ain’t providing it. Hope you have better luck with Natsu somewhere the line if marriage is a thing between you two, personally never saw that fiery sweetheart as the romantic type, so that makes me worry.” Bisca concluded and saw Lucy shake her head slowly at her keeping that soft helpful smile on her face as she leaned in close with an elbow on the bar.

“You need a revival, Bisca, a very special one and it doesn’t necessarily have to be Alzack to be the one doing it, you know.” She began and made Bisca flash a quirked eyebrow at her as she continued. “Me and Natsu, well yeah he’s Natsu...nothing on his mind except fighting and food and the Guild. I knew what I was in for the moment we decided to make it official as a couple, but I had a little help in being satisfied while still being a loving girlfriend to that fiery meathead of mine.”

This caught Bisca’s attention and made her lean forward with eyes focused on Lucy, she was listening alright.

“How? What do you do exactly?”

Lucy smiled slyly and leaned back with hands on the seating and legs crossed seductively with one foot dangling.

“By having an affair, someone who doesn’t share you just so long as you offer your body to him.” She revealed making Bisca’s eyes widen in shock at this stunning reveal and contrast to Lucy’s character. The gunslinger mage had always found the girl to be rather decent and wholesome all around, she can’t imagine her cucking Natsu with somebody else.

“Come again?”

“I’ll explain; you need a second man to really rev up your engines while you’re in a marriage. At some point, they don't need to try and impress you anymore but have a stud around to really knock boots with and you’ll be utterly content. I’ve been doing it for years now even when Natsu and I were dating.” Lucy added making Bisca’s entire world shake with this foundation making her take a hard sip of her drink as she soaked in that information.

‘Lucy...cheated on Natsu plenty of times with somebody else, and that somehow made the backbone of their relationship work? I don't know about this, but….color me intrigued for I am desperate to have something rock my world. Forgive me, Alzack, because I am too invested in this idea not to pursue it.’ Bisca thought to herself finishing her drink and looking back to Lucy with a slight blush on her features.

“So…...who have you been cheating on Natsu with, Lucy? Gotta say I’m honestly surprised that you of all people would do that.” 

“Oh no, it isn’t like I hate Natsu or anything like that, it’s just an arrangement kinda like friends-with-benefits to help ease the stress. Plus, it helps that Gray is very well-endowed and really knows how to treat a lady.” Lucy revealed making Bisca’s eyes bug out in surprise.

“Gray?! Are you serious? Our little streaker is the man you’ve been seeing?” She whispered loudly to Lucy in surprise and received a smiling nod from her.

“Yep, can I assume you’re interested? He’s really amazing, Bisca, and knows all the right weak spots to a girl’s anatomy. I came so many times just from having him grope my body at that house of his the night I had sex with him. Kinda ironic that Juvia is missing out on this, but I think he’ll open his door to you if you explain your situation.” Lucy offered darkly with a sly smile and light blush on her face as she waited for Bisca’s answer.

The Gunslinger cowgirl looked across the room seeing Natsu snoozing like a baby and knew Lucy was happy about something that didn’t involve him. Her own husband was currently with Asuka somewhere in town simply having fun taking her to an amusement park to spend time with her. She was just here because she needed the work to keep her mind off her marital troubles, and now Lucy shows up with a rather treacherous solution. She sighed and nodded firmly to Lucy with a look of resolve on her face.

“Okay, I’m in. What do I do exactly?” Bisca asked feeling her chest light up with daring excitement while Lucy looked past her shoulder with a smile making Bisca turn.

“You just come to me, I heard everything from nearby.” Gray revealed as he popped up behind her seat wearing nothing over his chest and the usual pair of dark long pants over his bottom like always. Bisca saw his confident demeanor and roamed her eyes over his muscled body admiring it like she had never done before, the Milfy mage bit down on her bottom lip stirring in her seat with growing excitement.

“Do I now? Hmm, I must say I am surprised you and Lucy have this infidelity going on behind everyone’s backs. I don't judge you though, we all have our needs and mine are pretty great. Think you can help me out, Gray?” She asked leaning back into the bar with elbows resting on the surface pushing out her full tits against the sports top they were in.

Gray smiled in suave confidence and got in between Lucy and Bisca putting his arms around each of them letting those cool yet smooth fingers caress their shoulders with a smile.

“I’d be happy to, making it with Lucy on the side doesn't have its benefits. I mean, look at that chest of hers, but for today let’s make it special and include the both of you. Sounds good?” Gray offered and Lucy nodded immediately while Bisca nodded while blushing softly.

‘I can't believe I’m really doing this.’ She wondered as Gray pulled them out of their seats and walked over to the exit of the Guild building ready to take them home, to his home, and cure Bisca Connell’s woes as well as wet his beak with his side corn Lucy.

“Oooh, Gray, right out here in the open? I thought I was supposed to just meet at our place in secret?” Lucy cutely gushed as they walked with him leaving the building, they noticed many of their members were focused on their businesses or just sleeping about over the tables. Business had been dry lately ever since the strife of Acnologia and Zeref ended.

“Eh, it’ll be fine, besides…” Gray scooped Bisca close to his side by hooking an arm around her waist and bringing her in close with a suave friendly smile. “.....this way makes me feel like I have two ladies crazy over me.”

He added receiving a playful jab from Lucy while Bisca simply huffed with a hat on her head. She felt Gray’s right hand smoothly squeeze her side making her closer to his body and making her heart skip a few beats as they left. The decision was already made and Bisca would see it through for the sake of her love life.

****

Walking through to Gray’s house, which was a rather modest yet somewhat lavish two-story suite near the Guild Hall, Bisca arrived and took a seat waiting for things to get started. She looked over to see Lucy closing the door with the back of her right foot and push herself up into Gray’s waiting arms, smothering his lips with hers in a fierce embrace. This sight made Bisca’s jaw drop for a number of reasons, some of which pertained to Lucy being with Natsu as well as a wholesome girl all around . Now she was there wrapping her lovely arms around his neck and sucking hungrily on his lips erotically with the guy. He held her closely allowing her body to grind on his with her right leg hiked up curling around his thighs.

“Mmhmm.~” Lucy mewled, tasting his open mouth with her tongue pushing up against his in an oral tug-o-war. Bisca felt the heat in her chest rising as she watched the scene of infidelity play out right in front of her.

‘So brazen, I'll give her that, it’s a whole nother thing entirely to see this happening instead of on television.’ She thought to herself rubbing her thighs together and watching as Gray pinned Lucy to the couch in the living room pressing his hands into his large breasts making her squeal sharply behind sealed lips. 

Lucy wriggled and tossed about feeling Gray’s hands groping her melons through her light blue and white top. The strong feel of his fingers kneading them made the girl tremble with greatly growing arousal. She kicked off her boots letting her bare feet become exposed whilst Gray sat up into the other end of the couch letting Lucy straddle his waist with hands around her tube top. She had discarded her vest and was now smiling seductively at him while tossing a wink to Bisca, her fingers lifted up the piece of clothing bringing them north of her chest. Out came her luscious G-cup sized titties free of their confines and making Gray smirk as Lucy offered them to him.

“Mnnh, that’s what I like to see. I can never get tired of those breasts of yours, Lucy. Are we sure we’re going to just have sex right here with just the two of us? What about Bisca? Is she going to just sit by and wait?” He wondered as Lucy completely stripped her top exposing her upper body in completely nude glory. Her tight-fitting skirt and belt combo was still draped around her waist with panties feeling drenched in arousal.

“Think of this more as a preview for her amusement, besides I’m feeling frisky myself right now, Gray. Bisca can watch and get motivated for her turn once she sees how good you are.” She explained and slid down his body with hands tugging on the waist of his pants. 

Gray knew what Lucy wanted to do with him and he smiled smugly with hands behind his neck relaxing as she undid his pants. The belt came unlatched and the zipper down, he found himself naked in only his boxers with Lucy tugging them down as well exposing the foot-long slab of meat that was Gray’s girth.

Bisca’s eyes sparkled as her jaw softly dropped, she leaned forward to get a better view of Gray’s dick as he stood out like a beacon throbbing in full thick glory.

‘That’s Gray’s…..! He’s huge! Even bigger than my husband is.’ She noted with her heart racing with excitement. Bisca bit down on her bottom set of lips and put her hat down watching as Lucy brought up her tits to wrap around Gray’s member.

The pillowy softness of her boobs wrapped tightly around his meat making him huff in pleasure as he once again felt the smooth doughiness of her mammaries. Lucy was well-gifted in that department, out of all the girls at the Guild she had been one of the biggest out there next to Erza and Juvia.

“Mmnngh. Your chest feels amazing as always, Lucy.” Gray commented seeing her tilt her head to the side smiling coyly as she worked her boobs on his meat. Lucy and grabbed each one tightly and began kneading them back and forth along his length swirling them along his phallus if soft pillowy pleasure. Gray hung his head back moaning as he felt the uncanny pillowy feeling of her breasts smother his dick leisurely in pleasure.

Soft skin swiftly massaged phallic skin, Lucy’s boobs rubbed up and down slowly on Gray’s meat while Bisca watched in growing excitement. The blonde girl started pumping them fast on his shaft giving him a titjob and making him growl in pleasure while she did it. Lucy started huffing and working her tits quickly on his meat ready to rile Gray up so that he turns into an assertive beast like he always does when feeling pleased like this. 

“Hehehe, like my boobs a lot, don't’ you, Gray?” She panted with a coy smirk and saw him nod while groaning. Her doughy balloons pushed and smothered his dick even more for another few minutes until Lucy craned her head down taking in the head of his length. Her luscious lips wrapped tightly around his crown swallowing the head inside, she let her tongue wriggle around its surface slowly pleasuring him and keeping her boobs wrapped around his meat.

Gray reached down and held Lucy’s head close to his pelvis affectionately stroking it while she swallowed up another couple of inches.

“Hmmmhh!~” She hummed tastily and slurped her lips up and down the amount of Gray cock in her mouth. Her head started bobbing and weaving vertically slurping him more wildly and giving Gray even more pleasure as she went. 

Bisca watched in amusement and started stripping some of her clothing due to the ‘heat’ building up inside her body. She discarded her overcoat leaving her only in a sports brasserie as well as her cowgirl skirt with belt. She kicked off her boots revealing her lovely bare feet to all and showing her toenails painted the same color of violet as her lips were. 

*Spplrt, spplrt, spplrt!*

“Mmmm!~” Lucy moaned loudly with eyes closed as she sucked harder and harder on Gray’s meat making it throb with excitement as she removed her breasts mid-session. She brought her head down all the way onto his pelvis swallowing up his entire length into her throat causing Gray to hold the back of her blonde head on reflex.

“Hhggnnhh! Lucy….!” He groaned out in pleasure feeling her warm slimy throat muscles constrict his length tightly as she slobbered over it like a common whore. Lucy closed her eyes and strongly sucked his dick in slow succulent ministrations, she knew where to hit Gray where it felt greatest and felt his thick bloated ball sack throb underneath her palm. She slowly brought her head back to the tip letting her tongue flicker across it as she left his crotch with dick erect and lubricated.

“There, all lubed up and ready for plowing. How do you feel, Gray?~” She purred with an exotic twist to that formerly wholesome face she always wears. Bisca was still so surprised to see this in Lucy yet found she couldn’t look away at all from the scene. 

“Wonderful, now…..take off the rest of your clothes and lay on the couch in my place. I’m going to ravish your body, Lucy, right before I take it in front of Bisca’s eyes.” Gray announced making Lucy nod with giddy excitement.

She quickly undid her skirt and shimmied out of her leaving her only in a pair of lacy light blue panties covering her pussy. Hooking her thumbs around the waistband Lucy swiftly slid those down as well exposing her lightly haired pussy in all its glory. Her juicy moist labia lips stood exposed before Gray’s dark eyes making the beast inside him hunger even more. Lucy was kind enough to part her legs and spread open her vaginal lips practically investing Gray to fuck her right here and now. Bisca felt the heat in her loins stir at the sight of Lucy putting herself on the couch with wide supple buttocks sticking out towards Gray. she wiggled it even more with a naughty shameless smile on her face as he got up behind her with a hard dick in hand ready to penetrate the blonde busty beauty. 

Getting up from her seat she brought herself closer and watched as Gray grabbed Lucy’s buttocks with his right hand and pushed his turgid length into her folds making a loud wet squelching noise as he buried it into her pussy. Lucy tossed her head back eyes closed and mouth agape to let out an ear-piercing cry of ecstasy as she felt her insides churn with Gray’s intrusion.

“Aaaaghh!~ Oooohh Gray! Yes! Mnnggh!” She hollered out loudly with tongue rolling out of her mouth and eyes drifting back into her sockets. This really surprised Bisca in seeing this, but the Milfy mage will admit to being turned on by watching this play out in front of her.

Lucy’s youthful sexual body shuddered with ecstasy as Gray pushed his hips up into her buttocks sheathing his length in deep. He mewled strongly behind sealed lips and tossed back his head as he felt Lucy’s insides coil tightly around his dick. She wriggled her rump into his pelvis to further the effect feeling him push up into her cervix in the process.

“Unnggh! Yeah...Lucy you feel amazing as always!” He grunted out with eyes closed and placed both of his hands around her rear keeping his pelvis sealed against her buttocks. He began drawing back his pelvis to deliver a hard thrust into her pussy making her body lurch with the force of his movement. 

“Mmngh! That’s it….look at what you’re seeing, Bisca, this is what you’ll be getting and it’ll be so worth it.” Lucy hollered out as Gray began bucking his pelvis rampantly into Lucy’s butt, his dick was pushing hard into her dripping snatch making constant squelching noises as he saw out of her leisurely. Gray bit the bottom of his lip and dug his fingers into the dough of her butt cheeks making Lucy squeal as he began channeling much more force into his thrusts.

Soon a collection of loud slapping noises filled the air with Lucy feeling all ten inches of Gray’s dick plunged swiftly into her cervix! Her butt cheeks jiggled and smacked repeatedly into his waist with Heartfilia getting fucked doggy style on the couch. She was huffing and moaning constantly with eyes misting over and tits swaying wildly in back-forth motion. Needless to say Bisca was incredibly excited at this point by watching the scene of infidelity play out between two close friends. Gray’s chiseled body rutted and pounded Lucy hard from behind with an animalistic force that’d make Alzack’s sexual proficiency seem really lackluster. Bisca couldn’t fault her husband nor dislike him in any way or capacity, she married him happily after all, but now the sparks of passion were being stoked in a different more unconventional way that had her gnashing her thighs impatiently. 

She watched as Lucy’s twin pigtails came loose letting her long sunny blonde hair flay all over the place as she bucked hard into Gray’s thrusting body. The slaps of flesh grew louder as their bodies meshed languidly in a primal embrace, Gray leaned over her backside and wrapped his hands around her breasts squeezing Lucy’s doughy mounds into his fingers while he sweetly kissed her neck. The blonde girl started gasping out loudly with eyes closed and head tossing back in blinding ecstasy. Gray knew where to touch Lucy to really set her off. His lips suckled on the bit of flesh just behind her ear hitting a sweet spot that made her shudder. His hands groped her tits in ways that set her nerves on fire as he hit the right spots around them. 

Lucy was surprisingly sensitive all around her body and Gray had done enough with it to know where everything was at by default. He squeezed and fingered her large G-cup globes sensationally making Lucy croon like an animal in heat.

“Mnnngh…..Gray…! Ooohhh yeah! Uuaaaah…..!” She moaned slowly gyrating her head around until Gray started rutting his pelvis powerfully into her pussy from behind making her buttocks jiggle once again. The rapid-fire chorus of skin slaps resumed once more as Bisca watched Gray bottom out of Lucy’s pussy like a horny dog.

“Mnh mnh mh mh mh mh mnh mnhhh! Lucy….!” He grunted and huffed hot breaths along her neck making her skin curdle.

Lucy mewled again feeling her cervix opening up to welcome Gray’s dick into her cervix, into her womb, her face screwed up into a purely euphoric expression as she felt his girth pump savagely into her babymaker making her body thrust back and forth roughly in sexually-charged passion. Lucy was going crazy with pleasure as Gray fucked her like a piece of meat, his hips gradually started slamming harder making her sway back and forth putting her face up close to Bisca’s. The green-haired milf had a stunned look of surprise and intrigue on her face as Lucy moaned with the tongue out like a craven slut!

“Aaaaahhhhh….yess….Gray yes! I’m….c-cummming!~” She howled out after feeling his dick plunge savagely into her uterus from behind followed by the sudden spasm of her body twitching in orgasmic euphoria!

Lucy tossed her head back high curling her body against Gray’s as she felt him push himself to the hilt inside of her twat and groaned himself. He clenched his teeth feeling his balls throb thickly with ejaculate and delivered one final slam of his pelvis into her rear sheathing his dick entirely as he came!

“Hgghnnhh! Lucy…..! Here it comes! Hope it’s a risky day for you!” He grunted out feeling his balls churn as he heard her respond.

“Yes! It is! It really is! Put a baby in me, Gray!” She cried out in ecstasy no longer caring what consequences lay in the future of this betrayal. Bisca sat back on the floor running her hands along her panties with a skirt hiked up over her waist, she had begun masturbating to the sight of Gray slamming his hips into Lucy’s body groaning as he filled her insides full of sperm! 

Gray howled again and felt thick pumps of semen surge straight out of his dick to push into Lucy’s babymaker filling her womb’s space with thick potent seed! The girl grounded herself hard into his waist even more letting her vaginal muscles squeeze and milk his erection for every drop he had while Gray simply relished the feeling it provided. He ground into her body some more letting everything out until finally finishing. Lucy came down from her orgasmic high shaking nonstop as she did so, Gray hunched over her back panting with a sly smirk on his face. He slowly pulled out of the blonde’s pussy leaving a gooey trail of semen to ooze out of it in droves. It seeped onto the couch until Lucy hunched over the side breathing raggedly, she was wearing a wide smile on her face as Gray stood up with member still erect holding out a hand towards Bisca on the floor.

“Well? Preview’s over, now it’s your turn.” He said to her as her hands left her soaked panties to grab ahold of Gray’s to be lifted up. She stood up in his arms and brought herself closer to him by wrapping hers around his neck smiling flirtatiously. 

Gray smiled back and leaned in cupping her face in one of his hands as his lips sucked open her mouth allowing him to kiss her passionately. 

‘I….I can’t believe I’m doing this! This is…..wrong so so wrong...but.. I….’ She trailed off in thought when she felt Gray’s right hand sneak up on her tits grabbing one of them into his palm and swirling it around. Bisca whimpered in pleasure as she felt Gray’s fingers knead into the dough of her breast, he did so expertly and with a firm hold that it made her weak in the knees. He really knew what he was doing and it excites her.

Thoughts of betrayal and infidelity went out the window, it was booted out by the great pent-up need for pleasure. Bisca closed her eyes and leaned in closely with Gray bringing herself up against his body with a leg hiked up around his calves swapping his tongue out with her own. They made out so erotically, so openly, that Lucy was getting heavily aroused just by watching them. The cheating wife suckled gingerly on Gray’s tongue feeling him expertly swirl his around her own as he grabbed hold of her buttocks lifting her up off the ground.

“Mmhh!” She yelped in surprise and started grinding her waist along his hips and against his upturned dick. Gray felt a small tinge of pain as his beefy member was being pressed upward against Bisca’s waist, he felt more aroused than sensitive right now and loved the feeling of this horny unfaithful wife grinding herself on him. 

“Hhmmhm. Oh, someone’s excited.” He breathed out between kisses seeing her dazzling face blushing cheeks beam brightly at him in growing pleasure.

“That I am, Gray, what say you remove my clothes and take me against a wall somewhere. I’ve always wanted it rough like that, Alzack only ever settled for a plain vanilla missionary position.” She voiced making him nod in agreement as he reached up to her chest to slide up her sports bra revealing her luscious DD cup sized titties to his eyes. 

Gray smacked his lips with excitement and leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth hungrily making Bisca moan louder than a banshee.

“Nnggh! Ooooh……!~” Bisca moaned feeling her nipple gingerly getting sucked on by Gray. The dude was a maestro with his body as he learned hers. His other hand crept around her sides cupping the supple shape of her buttocks as he started lifting up her skirt. Bisca allowed it by helping him out, she reached down with her left hand and undid her belt and button leaving it to drape off of supple sexy thighs. 

It came down and all that was left on her person now was her soaked crimson panties, Gray stopped making out with her long enough to peer down at them. He saw Bisca breathing hard with excitement and carried her over to a comfy chair he had in his living room. Setting her down upon it he stayed standing up, his hands held up her luscious long legs along with her rear just so he could peel that last piece of clothing off making her completely naked. Her green hair splayed against the chair surface sexily with some of her cut bangs draping over a side of her face giving her a sexy appearance.

“And these are coming off….now!” Gray voiced as he pulled her panties off of her body completely letting them slide off her feet as she spread open her legs. He saw her moist tight-looking pussy glaring back at him with a small tuft of green hair below her navel. Gray smirked and brought himself down to his knees with hands running along her buttocks making her coo with excitement as he leaned into her muff.

“Gray…..!” Bisca breathed out in excitement when she felt his breath tingling her skin. 

Gray’s lips was just above her throbbing fully moistened pussy ready to be devoured. He fingered the opening a bit before spreading open her labia exposing her wet moist pinkness within before wordlessly leaning forward to wrap his lips around her peach. Bisca instantly shivered with sensation as she felt Gray’s warm strong mouth beginning to eat her out, his lips pried her insides open leaving his tongue to delve into her depths entirely, she began writhing about underneath him with legs shuffling above his shoulders. Bisca’s breath started going faster and faster as Gray hungrily gorged himself on her juicy snatch making her cry out in ecstasy already!

“Oooohh…..Gray! Ugh!” She cried out tossing back her head and undulating her body along his face.

Gray held her hips tightly, keeping her rooted to his mug while his lips and tongue gingerly pushed in and out of Bisca’s tight untouched pussy eating her from the inside out. She bucked subtly up against his head lifting her buttocks off of the bed and grinding her pelvis against his face as he kept his hands around her upper thighs eating her out still. Gray was a maestro in tasting the beautiful green-haired woman and he was growing addicted to her taste as his tongue coiled expertly around the inside of her gushing pussy. The spongy appendage eloquently swirled around in circles tasting her nectar with lips occasionally pinching around her clit once it became exposed and fully erect. Bisca’s mind became a mess of euphoric thoughts and she held her hands against her own face really feeling the intensity of his cunnilingus skills going to work. The man was an expert alright, Lucy can attest to that, and for the first time in a long time, Bisca had to bite down on her right fist to keep herself from screaming louder. Gray angle his head a certain way and jabbed his tongue expertly into a deeper part of her pussy tasting her weak spot. 

“Aaaaghh!~” She hollered out extremely loudly, tossing her head back and thrashing about on the bed with Gray’s lips still attached to her sopping pussy. 

Bisca began violently pushing it up into his face grinding her muff on his lips as he kept his tongue swirling inside of her body. Her cunt gushed and squelched all over his face in a matter of seconds having been her most intense orgasm to date. Gray kept his mouth working all over Bisca’s mound, tasting her still even while she was cumming, this was making her feel insane amounts of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm all over his face gushing like crazy while doing so. Moaning and writhing about with body shifting all over the couch she continued cumming for nearly a full minute until finally collapsing back onto it with chest heaving. She was left panting tiredly with a completely dazzled smile on her face as the dark-haired ice mage slowly lifted himself up out of her muff with face messy in her juices. Gray looked to Lucy, who had been getting off to the show, and ran his tongue along his jaw and collarbone soaking up all of Bisca’s juices.

“Oooohhh….that is really turning me again, Gray.” The blonde cooed as Bisca collected her breath for a moment. The woman whimpered a bit more from the residual effects of her climax just now, she was still aching for sex and looked up to see Gray getting up on his knees readily with an erection in hand. 

“Now that I tasted an appetizer I think it’s time for the main course, don't you agree? Also, Lucy, maybe you could straddle Bisca’s face while I’m doing her. You know, really make this a full party of three.” Gray suggested and Lucy excitedly bounced off of the edge of the couch crouching above Bisca’s surprised face eager to grind herself on it. “But not before she sees me put it in. Sound good, Bisca?”

The woman nodded and felt her heart race as she watched Lucy’s folds throb openly with excitement. The woman could make out thick deposits of his cream nestled deep inside of her cunt, it’d be any wonder if Lucy wasn’t pregnant after such a thick creampie from Gray’s dick.

Lucy was giddy with excitement and watched along with Bisca as Gray lifted up the Milf’s long legs up over his shoulders ready to slide himself inside. She felt her heart racing even more knowing this was legitimately a full-blown betrayal of her marriage to Alzack, but the despairing sexual hunger she suffered during that dry spell had addled her judgment. She wanted to be satisfied more than anything right now and furthermore, she needed passion in her life. Looking back up into Lucy’s cunt she smiled knowing that her blonde friend was right about everything she had said regarding this arrangement. 

‘Heh, guess I owe her an apology then. This was a good idea after all.’ She thought to herself and looked over at Gray’s body positioning itself at her waist with a thick turgid erection slowly guiding itself to her sopping snatch. 

She focused her dark eyes on him as he pushed his meat inside of her tight untouched cunt spreading her walls wide apart making her thrash about in utter pleasure. She moaned loudly from between Lucy’s creamy perfect thighs and then felt the girl drop her mound on top of her face muffling her cries and egging her on into eating her out. 

Bisca howled loudly in ecstasy as she felt the bulbous head of Gray’s meat sink inch after inch of thick turgid phallus into her inner depths. Her feet started twitching excitedly as they dangled over his shoulders, her toes wriggled and her body writhed between Lucy’s body and Gray’s hips feeling a great synergy of sexual stimulation flow through her entire being. The biggest focus she had right now was that Gray’s thick long dick plunged right into her cervix and slowly opened it up leading to him penetrating her womb. Her body shivered intensely underneath Lucy’s body as the blonde started softly grinding her muff along the other woman’s face. 

‘Aaaggghhh! Ooooh god! It’s...it’s bigger than Alzack’s! I feel incredible! Aaaaghh!’ Bisca thought to herself as she felt Gray push himself to the hilt inside of her and begin bottoming out of her in a steady pattern. His hips pushed and pulled against her waist slapping his body against hers while Lucy rode her mug with a lip-bitten smile on her young pretty face. 

Bisca had been too distracted by the intense sensation of Gray’s dick filling her out to really focus on pleasuring Lucy, but eventually, she brought her arms up and grabbed around the girl’s thighs making her yelp in surprise as the woman pushed her tongue into her sopping cum-filled depths!

“Uuuagghh! Oooh yeah! Finally, you’re doing it! Mmnn, Bisca!” Lucy cried out wiggling her rear into her forehead feeling her sopping cunt being eaten out by the older woman’s lips. 

Bisca hummed and moaned in taste as she made out with the fresh pink juicy vulva of Lucy’s pussy. Her tongue prodded into her depths tasting her more sensitive parts making her ride her face more wildly in growing excitement. The blonde girl was over the moon with pleasure right now and hooked her legs underneath Bisca’s head hooking her mouth completely to her snatch as she humped her head in unbridled passion. 

Bisca started pumping her body against Gray’s waist while eating Lucy out, she felt the man grab her curvaceous hips tightly as he rammed his pelvis straight into her waist fucking her like no tomorrow. She hummed and moaned loudly into Lucy’s taint feeling the woman’s quim squeeze tight on her tongue while Gray fucked her leisurely. She pushed and humped against his body as her insides churned to his dick, all three mages humped and worked together in unified bliss grooving into each other in loud skin-slapping tandem while Lucy humped Bisca’s face wearing a smile on hers.

“Ooohhh! Uaaahh! Aaah aah aaahh aahhhh! Biscaaaaa!~” Lucy howled feeling utter ecstasy as she felt the woman’s tongue push into her depths even more. She could feel the wiggly appendage swirl around inside her cunt making her shiver with pure ecstasy while Gray pushed himself to the brink inside of the woman’s body. .

His hips drove powerfully into her waist filling her pussy completely with every single thrust. Bisca felt her insides constrict tightly on his member as Gray fucked himself into her womb over and over again in ruthless fervor. She internally squealed in between breaths whenever breaking off from Lucy’s pussy, she squirmed and curled up between her two fellow guildmates feeling a new wave of sexual excitement she had never known before. The mother and wife feared she’d be getting addicted to this and it didn’t bother her one bit. 

“Mmnnghh! Ooohhh! Yes! Grayyy!.....come here!” Lucy called out grinding her hips hypnotically on Bisca’s face still as she reached for Gray’s neck pulling her arms around it. 

The dark-haired ice maker smiled confidently and let Lucy grab him pulling him onto her lips for another passionate mouth-fucking between tongues. The two moaned into each other’s mouths happily with Lucy pouring everything out for her secret boyfriend. She kept her buttocks tapping Bisca’s face making sure she stayed on her lips, thankfully Bisca kept her arms hooked around her thighs and dragged her tongue slowly along the lower area of her pussy. 

She could feel Lucy moan loudly within Gray’s mouth with her feeling Gray’s dick pummel her insides languidly in undaunted passion. Her buttocks slapped and pushed up against his waist over and over again filling her body with sexual bliss while eating Lucy out. Gray continued making out with the girl herself and eventually broke off from her lips leaving a gooey trail of saliva connecting them, he looked down at Bisca’s body while continuing to bottom out of her and spoke up.

“You have a body to really kill for, Bisca! It feels amazing being inside of you, I can obviously tell you haven’t had any for a while, which only makes this better. Alzack honestly doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” He addressed moaning loudly as he began channeling more force into his waist pounding the life out of Bisca’s snatch and making her squeal out in ecstasy in the process. 

“Aaaaaahhhhh!~” She broke off from Lucy’s mound tossing her head back as her body started shaking wildly along the couch reaching her climax. Her tits started jiggling crazily in up and down fashion as Lucy dismounted the woman’s face and watched as Gray fucked her to completion. 

She watched as he held up her legs by grabbing the ankles, Bisca writhed and thrashed about in constant bliss feeling her insides boil with sexual stimulation the likes of which Alzack had never gave her. Gray kept hammering into her pussy undaunted and watched as her tits jiggled constantly to his thrusts. He pushed in then pulled out over and over again filling her up and making her insides tighten around his length. The loud raucous sounds of flesh on top of flesh escalated becoming even louder until eventually, it all reached an apex.

Gray fucked ravenously into Bisca’s body for another thirty or so minutes feeling her insides coiling tightly on his dick. She writhed uncontrollably in non stop ecstasy feeling her orgasm coming fast, her body suddenly went into spasm and her head tossed about screaming in sexual ecstasy as she came! Her chest heaved upward with tits bouncing about while Gray clenched his teeth at the feeling of her pussy clamping tight on him. He pushed into her waist once again keeping her legs up and felt the surge of sperm rush out of his balls and into her fertile depths!

“AaaaaahhhH!~” She cried out in bliss feeling the gooey warmth of his seed fill her insides completely. Thick rope after rope of his essence flowed into her womb filling her up little by little in great spurts of seed. 

Bisca writhed about in an orgasmic frenzy feeling her body shiver intensely as she had one of the best orgasms of her life!

“Nnnggh! Biscaaaa! Oh it feels so good! So good! Mmnh! I’m putting everything inside, hope you’re not ovulating.” Gray mentioned as he pushed his hips up into her waist pumping into it over and over again as sperm left his balls.

Lucy watched in fascination as Gray emptied out inside of her, thick globs of sperm ooze out of her opening as Gray slowly came down from his climax. Pulling himself out of Bisca’s gaping pussy he saw that the green-haired woman looked positively dazed and out of it. She laid heaving on the couch with chest rising up and eyes glossed over with tongue hanging out. 

“Hahaha…...that….was amazing!~” She hollered out slowly turning her face to see Lucy crawl up to Gray’s masculine chest feeling his pecs up into hands. She kissed his neck lovingly until their lips met resulting in another heated embrace in which Bisca saw them swap their tongues over each other. 

“Mmmhmm.~” Lucy moaned as she tasted Gray feeling his hands wrap around her waist pulling her close. Bisca pouted cutely at being left out and crawled up to him as well making the two of them pull apart to welcome her inside.

“Well, we did agree it’d be the three of us. Come here.” Gray beckoned with a suave confident attitude making Bisca fall in lust for him all over again as she closed the distance between their lips.

Their mouths met in a languid overly erotic embrace involving her tongue pushing into his mouth, Lucy soon joined in resulting in an oral three-way of lips and tongues grazing over each other in intimate passion. Soft moans and hot breaths constantly came about between the two while Gray hugged the sides of Bisca’s and Lucy’s bodies closely making them tackle him onto the floor still kissing him.

‘This is the life alright, maybe I should convince Lucy to look for other ladies of Fairy Tail looking to scratch an itch. Having Bisca here certainly spiced things up.’ Gray thought to himself as he felt both ladies lather their tongues against each other while slurping on his.

**

Before long Gray was up and ready to go at it again and so were the girls.

First, he had Lucy bent over Bisca’s body in a sixty-nine position, her mound split up to Gray’s thundering cock spearing her womb all over again while Bisca ate her out. Lucy returned the favor in turn and hugged her thighs into her arms tasting her muff. They moaned into each other’s bodies while he had fun fucking Lucy Doggystyle, his cock plunged in and out deeply with Bisca licking his balls completely drowning in sexual lust. The woman had been awoken anew to all of this and wanted it every day now, as such she told Lucy and Gray to make this a constant whenever either of them were feeling the itch. Naturally, they agreed just so long as she didn’t allow for condoms, the Gunslinger liked the risk and enjoyed feeling Gray’s dick raw.

Thei current romp of Gray fucking Lucy from behind continues for another fifteen minutes, the blonde mewled loudly as she was attacked on both sides by Bisca’s mouth and Gray’s thick lengthy cock. Those two alone made her so close to cumming until Gray got naughty by pushing a thumb into her buttocks fingering her out and setting her off like a bomb! She shivered intensely and wound up cumming hard on Gray’s dick once again resulting in another hearty creampie from the ice maker! He grunted loudly in ecstasy and quickly pulled himself out of Lucy’s sperm-filled pussy before pushing it into Bisca’s mouth filling her throat up with his essence. The woman mewled in taste as she chugged everything down pint after pint feeling her stomach fill with Gray’s seed. 

After he finished cumming she reached up to lick around the knob of his dick cleansing the head of any more seed while fluffing his balls playfully. Lucy had collapsed onto Bisca’s body and turned around to lick up his member with her wearing an intoxicated smile on her face. The two women hummed pleasantly as they tasted his meat slowly puffing him back up to full strength as he felt their lips slurping his genitals.

They shared with each other, swapping spunk out with each other, and took turns sucking the cum off each other’s lips to slurping Gray’s meat like common whores. Once Gray was riled up with a member fully hardened he decided to take the two women yet again.

**

The second time around he had Bisca riding up and down in his lap while Lucy hung around his beck pressing her massive breasts into his backside hugging him. She kissed up his neck lovingly with hands running up his chest, Bisca ground her body tightly against his waist feeling his member plunge straight into her womb as she bounced constantly in his lap. He had taken turns making out with Lucy then Bisca in tandem feeling both horny women suckle his lips lovingly until they occasionally did each other. It was such an erotic sightseeing Bisca and Lucy make out like longtime lesibans, one was an older mother tonguing out the younger girl with large breasts. It titillated Gray completely and made him pump his pelvis upward into Bisca’s body making her bounce even higher. 

She howled in ecstasy and tossed back her head letting her long green hair tousle about with boobs bouncing like crazy, Lucy got even naughtier and leaned in wrapping her lips around one of her nipples and making the older woman squeal in ecstasy even more. This made her insides tighten around Gray’s dick as he held her buttcheeks tightly inos hands pistoning in and out of her with undaunted fervor. The older woman moaned and writhed with her hips grinding smoothly along his waist as his member churned the insides of her womb. Her vaginal muscles clenched tightly on Gray making him buck harder into Bisca’s body. 

The woman had writhed and wiggled so much that she leaned back onto the couch pulling Gray on top of her in a classic missionary position. He bottomed out of her with energetic passion leaving Lucy unoccupied until she reached down to his balls sucking one into her whorish mouth and gingerly squeezing the other. She felt Gry moan loudly inside of Bisca’s mouth as hips slammed up and down voraciously onto her body. She was up close and personal with the sight of her pussy being cleaved by his dick, she licked and sucked his testicles in eloquent fashion watching as he fucked Bisca to completion.

They had been rutting like wild animals for over twenty minutes until the woman herself wrapped all four of her limbs around Gray’s body screaming into his shoulders as she came! Her body shivered intensely with all four limbs wrapped tightly around Gray’s body as he came hard inside of her again. He shuddered and nibbled on her neck while she stayed underneath him riding out her orgasm, his shaft throbbed and swelled sending thick deposits of sperm into her insides once again filling her womb to the point of overflowing out of her cunt. Bisca shivered intensely in ecstasy no longer caring about betraying Alzack’s trust like this, she still loved her husband and will stay with him as a good wife does, but from now on she’ll be going to Gray and/or Lucy for some much-needed sexual relief.

Feeling Gray’s sperm ooze into her insides made the feeling all the more worthwhile as she shuddered to a finish underneath him.

***

Despite Bisca passing out and feeling greatly spent, Gray still had more in him as he lifted himself off of her prone body to look at Lucy. The blonde busty babe propped herself against the wall nearby sticking her ass out and wiggling it enticingly waiting for him to fuck her good. Gray wasted no time in getting behind her and sliding his semi-soft member into her folds, filling her out entirely and making her shiver in ecstasy. Lucy’s hair was completely down around her body and hanging over her breasts looking as natural as possible when Gray started pumping gingerly into her from behind penetrating her womb again.

She cried out in ecstasy and bit down on her bottom lip, Gray held her shapely perfect hips into his hands and steadily pumped into her like before. His groin smacked her ass again and again making her body sway to and fro while her breasts squished up against the wall in front of her. She moaned and huffed constantly along with Gray as he bottomed out of her energetically with glee. The tight spongy insides of her pussy clenched tightly around his dick making him mewl in excitement as he felt his erection stiffening up already with impending ejaculation. 

The pair huffed and moaned loudly together with Gray humping against her backside now spooning her behind and making her Lucy melt at his touch. He reached his right hand over to press against hers as they held the wall, Lucy mewled constantly until she turned her face to engage Gray in a lewd lip-sucking kiss. She closed her eyes blissfully as they started making out, Gray kept his hips pummeling her buttocks making her insides churn as his dick sawed out of her wetness over and over again. They mewled into each other's mouths while Bisca laid unconscious on the couch nearby, the sounds of skin-smacking coitus continued softly for another thirty-five minutes until Gray picked up the pace making rapid-fire slaps of her ass with his hips. He was getting ready to cum again and Lucy was feeling him rut her like a wild animal therefore setting her off.

He fucked and pumped leisurely into her pussy again and again with hard direct strikes delivered into her babymaker. He moved his hands to hook around her chest keeping her pinned against him as he fucked her against the wall wildly making her howl constantly in bliss. Lucy continued moaning loudly with mouth agape feeling his dick drill deeply into her womanhood until she finally came! Tossing back her head and shivering intensely Lucy came hard between Gray’s body and the wall feeling her muscles milk the seed out of his length! Gray groaned gutturally inside of his throat and felt the dam break leading to his member pulsating with thick spurts of sperm spurting into her womb like a volcano.

Lucy let out one last howl of ecstasy as they came with each other right there against the wall. Her body pushed back into his frame grooving her buttocks along his waist as they took a minute or two to ride out their climaxes. Once they came down from them it became Lucy’s turn to pass out in an utterly satisfying state of bliss like Bisca.

Gray carefully scooped his mistress up into his arms and brought her over to rest alongside the green-haired milf before planting himself between them comfortably waiting for them to wake up. Eventually, Bisca did first and looked dreamily at Gray from the side cupping his face lovingly as she pulled herself up to kiss him.

****

“We should do this again some more, sometime between our days at Fairy Tail and between my family. I have years of pent-up sexual needs I have to let out, Gray.” Bisca purred and Gray nodded hooking an arm around her shoulders as they rested nakedly together on the couch.

“Consider it done, just try and be sneaky about it. Don't want anyone else to know of this…..yet.” Gray requested making Bisca nod as she curled up affectionately to Gray’s body and kissed him lovingly on the lips while Lucy remained passed out with a smile on her face.

“See...I told you it’d light a fire in you….hehehe.” She chuckled goofily while they just made out beside her exchanging oral fluids while holding each other intimately.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

**AN: This has been for Ace**


	2. Bonding with Guildmates (Lucy x Bisca x Gajeel)

  
  


**Renewal in Marriage**

**Fairy Tale**

**For Ace**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Guild Bonding Mate**

  
  


******

After her first time with her two new ‘best friends’ Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster, Bisca Connell had found renewl in her sex life and by extension her marital life as well. Whenever she and Alzack would get into the mood, rarely on his part, she’d ride him hard and make him convinced she’d never cheat on him. Unfortunately for him, that’s exactly what Bisca had been doing nearly every day since her time with the pair of unfaithfuls. They had made their secret romps frequent under the guise of ‘Guild Activities’ and nearly every other day the green-haired gunslinger would go visit Gray or Lucy secretly to wet her appetite. Often enough both of them at the same time repeating their initial romp continuously. Alzakc Could go to work at the Guild doing whatever small-time jobs that would afford him good pay as well as flexible time with his daughter Asuka, and Bisca would simply be busy making loud animalistic noises while Gray pumped her full of sperm somewhere in the back of his house. 

She’d become addicted to getting creampied by the man and even more so to Lucy eating out the cum from her gaping snatch. Gray was a magnificent lover and Lucy was the perfect slut to lez out with. The three had grown closer to each other over the course of their romps with Lucy showing her a whole new world of sex by introducing her to various positions, showing her toys and other magical tools for maximum stimulation. Ultimately Bisca simply preferred the genuine article in the form of Gray Fullbuster’s dick cleaving her pussy in and out repeatedly inside the confines of her house, often over the bed she shared with her husband.

On to current events, however, one of them was going to leave on a long solo mission leaving Bisca with one sex partner less than before. This would not do for the promiscuous cheating wife and mother of one, she would have to placate something in order to get her fill and do it soon.

****

Somewhere in the city of Fiore just outside of one dark-haired stud’s house stood Gray Fullbuster half-naked with a large luggage bag over his bare right shoulder resisting the urge to hug both of his ‘girls’ as they stood there with pleading faces and watery eyes. On one side was Bisca Connell, wife to Alzack Connell and mother to Asuka, she was wearing her usual skimpy two-piece cowgirl outfit complete with brown leather hat and currently tugging down her sports bra showing him the uncovered view of her breasts. 

“Nngh! Don't ...think you can tempt me to stay, you.” Gray grunted feeling his erection stiffen up even more within his dark leather pants upon seeing the pink of her nipples.

“Come one, Gray, don't leave us like this just to go on your mission. Lucy and I need you here, right Lucy?” Bisca pleaded, looking to her side and seeing the blonde pigtailed beauty nod in agreement with her.

“Yeah! I know it’s important to you, Gray, but can you at least….” Lucy trailed off tugging her top upward exposing her luscious large tits like Bisca was doing hoping Gray would give in to his lust and fuck them before making for his mission. “.....give us each a quickie? Or maybe let is do our usual thing and serve you, right here and now?”

Lucy had a coy lip-bitten smile on her face, hoping that he’ll cave, but ultimately Gray knew he had to go pronto lest he misses the Ferry travel to the island he was heading to as part of his chosen mission. Clutching his right fist together tightly and cursing the Gods above he endured the temptation and pushed off of the wall to strove past the two thirsty women ignoring them.

“Sorry, you two, I can’t. This mission is kinda personal and if I don't make it to the Ferry station I’ll miss my chance and have to wait at least a day or two. Besides, you two have each other, you both can satisfy yourselves with one another while I’m gone.” He suggested making both Lucy and Bisca pull back their tops covering themselves up once more in blue-balled annoyance. They slumped their shoulders in defeat and annoyance while Gray simply got a move on before he got tempted. 

As much as he’d like a quickie between the insatiable vixens, formerly dedicated to their lovers, he really did need to make this trip and not miss his ride. It was difficult to see both Bisca and Lucy giving him puppy dog pouts from far away, hench, he started walking faster to leave the town quickly.

“Ggrrgh! Gray! I was really really frisky today too! Ugh, jerk!” Lucy cursed stomping her feet while Bisca simply put a finger on her chin mulling over who exactly Gray meant to be used as a substitute.

“Mmhhh, and I really need it right now too. I guess…” Bisca said to herself looking over at a fuming Lucy and eyeing her with a lascivious smile on her womanly face before licking her lips. She was still hesitant on sex without a third partner since Gray made it so magical, but Lucy being the buxom bombshell blonde that she was made the temptation all too appealing. Before Bisca had a chance to act she stomped away back to the Guild fuming as she went.

‘Maybe I should give her a moment to settle down, then go relieve her stress at my place. Alzack is not home and he’s taken Asuka with him to see family from outside the town.’ Bisca considered as she smiled and walked with swaying hips back over to Fairy Tail hoping to seduce Lucy by herself and with some luck, rope in somebody with a big fat dick.

****

After some downtime at the Guild, one in which no missions of any special interest were made for the girls to keep busy, Bisca O'Connell figured now was as good a time as any to seduce Lucy by her lonesome. Normally she wasn’t into the female form exclusively without a third male partner to spice things up, but seeing that blonde ditzy teenage girl wear such a promiscuous outfit right now just made her sizzle with lust. 

Luc looked her way and saw Bisca give her ‘that look’ which was a signal for some light fooling around between the two of them between periods of sex with Gray. Lucy seemed confused at first until she smiled coyly back at her and got up from her seat to go with her in exiting the Guild building. The two ladies held each other’s hands once they left and headed towards Bisca’s house somewhere in the southeast part of the town.

******

“Oooh! Bisca…! Mmmhhh! What’s gotten into you today? Can’t stand that Gray isn’t around to curb your insatiable lust? Is Alzack just that boring for you?” Lucy guessed with a seductive voice as the older woman pinned her to the wall with her hands holding her wrists apart suggestively while she pressed her chest into hers. 

The green-haired mom and unfaithful wife smiled seductively at her with a hungry tongue running around her violet lips slowly sending shivers up Lucy’s spine. It was obvious the woman was extremely horny and she reached up to take off her cowgirl hat before cupping Lucy’s chin to lean into a strong passionate lesbian kiss with her. 

“Mmmnnghh!~ Ahh ...yes, he is, Lucy. Right now Gray left us in a bit of a Dry spell by leaving, but I can’t go without it. I think I can safely say you are in the same boat.~” She purred in a wide seductive smile before bringing those lips back to mesh into Lucy’s once again kissing her hungrily.

The blonde girl shudders pleasurably and closed her eyes receding into it and immediately wrapped her arms around her neck embracing the woman entirely. Their lesbian lip-lock intensified with lips sucking gingerly onto each other pulling them apart to let warm slimy tongues mesh together in between. Lucy curled her right thigh up between Bisca’s legs making her leather brown skirt hunch up and causing her to moan. Her opened mouth was just what she needed to slide her tongue down into it allowing it to swirl around over hers in a bout of dominance. The girls moaned loudly together with arms holding each other tightly within their embrace, both making out with lesbian passion tasting each other nonstop in hungry sloppy fashion.

“Mmh Mmh!....You have *huff* no idea, Lucy. I need this..~” Bisca hummed in a whorish manner as she continued to suck hard on Lucy’s mouth embracing her wholeheartedly and making her curve her body up against her own. Their breasts squeezed together through their clothing making both parties croon softly and grind against each other. Bisca and Lucy were still wearing their clothes for the moment, but then the milf’s right hand left Lucy’s wrist and slid up underneath her tight light blue tube top stroking her left titty in between her fingers. 

This made Lucy purr even more loudly and inhale much of Bisca’s breath and saliva as she let out a moan.

“Hhhh! Ahhh!~” She breathes loudly feeling the woman’s hand grope and fondle her squishy large boob and swirl it around in circles. Lucy had always been sensitive there and felt electric waves of sensitive pleasure course throughout her body from within. 

“Attagirl.~” Bisca huffed, feeling seductive and sexy as she started kissing along Lucy’s neck, making her breathe even faster as she felt her other hand go to her right breast sliding it underneath her top as she grabbed that other tit. 

“Ahh! Ooh yeah, your hands are way softer than Gray’s hands and feel better too. Maybe we can make this work while he’s gone.” Lucy huffed loudly with chest heaving as Bisca pulled up her top and slid her own up as well exposing her luscious pair of naked tits. Smirking the green-haired gunslinger pressed forward squishing Lucy’s nipples into her own making both parties croon softly at the sensation.

“Oh I agree alright, but still I think there isn’t any substitute for a real live man’s penis, Lucy. Gray really did it well with the both of us, we...may need to find somebody else to fill his shoes, at least for the time being.” Bisca suggested making Lucy look at her with mild shock before smiling and nodding in agreement with her.

“Yeah...uhh..okay, that works, but first...we should try to see if we can do without Gray until then. I was thinking something along the lines of….a tool.” Lucy suggested eagerly with an excited look on her face. Bisca blinked in surprise and smiled at her before leaning down to suck one of her tits into her lips. Lucy craned her head back immediately and let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as she felt Bisca feeding on her massive tits in tandem. The hungry cougar of a woman took turns sucking each of the young girl’s tits making her wretch and thrash about in unbridled excitement.

‘Aaahhhh! Ooh I can't wait anymore! Take your clothes off now, Bisca!” Lucy hollered out with chest heaving in excitement while feeling the older woman’s lips sucked hungrily on her right titty currently. She pursed her lips tightly on them while squeezing the other into her left hand, the woman was a full-on nymphomaniac right now and most certainly wanted to progress from foreplay.

Nodding to Lucy she took one last suckle of her tits before slapping them with her hand and pulling herself off the half-naked blonde girl. Lucy was left reeling from it by leaning against the wall catching her breath, she saw Bisca hastily taking off her clothes and shamelessly tossing them aside, not caring where they landed. Bisca felt her chest tighten with excitement and her loins sizzled with arousal as the green-haired Milf stood naked right there in front of her posing with hands on her hips and preening about her mature body. 

“Your turn.~” Bisca started with a purr and quickly grabbed Lucy’s tight blue miniskirt, practically tearing it off. She let out a surprised squeak and giggled playfully as her undergarments started sliding down her creamy thighs exposing her tart pink pussy throbbing with excitement and arousal. 

To Bisca’s eyes, she felt hunger dawn inside of her making her want to bury her face into the younger woman’s snatch and george herself on her moist vaginal flesh. Lucy looked just as excited as she did and pushed off from the wall of her bedroom to gently nudge Bisca towards the bed. The latter landed gently on her back giggling as Lucy climbed on top of her with hands around her shoulders and face lowering itself onto her lips yet again resulting in another steamy make-out between women.

“Hhmmhhm!~”

“Mmhhaah….Lucy…!~” Bisca hollered out between breaths as she tasted the girl’s tongue diving down her throat.

The pair of women made out for some time pressing their naked tits against each other nipple-to-nipple enjoying the feeling of flesh of their naked bodies pressing against each other. Soft moans filled the room and grew ever louder making a certain ‘noise’ that can only be reached by someone with enhanced senses who just happened to be outside of Lucy’s bedroom.

****

*Sniff sniff*

“Huh, I smell something ...strange.” Gajeel Redfox said to himself as he walked side by side with his girlfriend Levy wearing his usual dark vest with baggy combat pants and boots. 

The girl at his side smiled pleasantly at him and hugged his right elbow into her arms basking in the glow of happiness knowing they were an item. Granted a secret item that wasn’t so discreet from everyone who’d seen them together so often. Right now they were doing their usual walk together to the home they share together. They were just coming back from turning in the report of their recent mission being successful. 

At least that was until Gajeel heard and smelled something that he just couldn't get his mind off of, he turned his head in the direction of Lucy’s all-girls dorm house wondering what it could be. The more clueless part of him didn't expect anything of any intimate nature to be happening nor cared if it was any of his business, but his more Primal Dragon instincts made it call to him.

“Something wrong, Gajeel-san?” Levy asked, noticing his dictated face looking at the discretion of the girls' dorm building.

“Yeah, something’s messing with my senses and it’s keeping me completely distracted. I….--” He then halted in mid-sentence when piecing together what the sounds were and why they were drawing him to it. Gajeel had been without sex with Levy for well over a week now, being a Dragon Slayer meant having a libido that was damn near restless, and this called to him for obvious reasons. His primal instincts made his decision to go and ‘investigate’ without so much as regards to Levy’s concern.

With a smirk, he turned his face and looked at his girlfriend with his usual cocky smile assuring her he was okay.

“You head on back home, babe. I’ll meet you there, need to talk with Erza, or whoever’s spraying Magic cologne, it’s driving my senses wild.” He excused and saw Levy smile and nod in understanding before kissing him quickly on the lips.

“Don't take too long.~” She bade in a musical voice as she went on ahead. Gajeel turned around and looked into the discretion hearing where all the noises were coming from and smirked, packing a full erection as he did so. Sometimes he was a slave to his dragon instincts. 

Making his way over to the building he felt around with his enhanced hearing picking up on the collection of moans coming out from behind the walls. He hopped from window to window checking each one carefully until he came across ‘it’, he stopped and looked in from the window to see the most amazing boner-inducing sight he had ever witnessed.

****

“Haaghhh! Aaahh…..aahhh! Lucy….!~” Bisca howled loudly rutting herself back and forth as she sat propped up on the carpet with legs entangled with the blonde girl. Her slightly fuzzy mound ground and rubbed intensely against Lucy Heartfilia’s nearly hairless pussy making soft wet squelching noises come out while they became lubricated. 

“Mmnnghh! Ahh….ooh Bisca…! Ahh...it feels so good!” Lucy howled out while laying on her side keeping her body scissoring Bisca’s pelvis with hips grooving up and down on it making sure she felt her slick pussy lips rubbing against her. 

Their bodies moved back and forth in motion with tits gently heaving and hot breaths coming out of their open mouths. Bisca and Lucy were grinding themselves against each other fiercely with the older of the two reaching over to grab onto Lucy’s large tits again making her squeal loudly as she hit climax.

“Eeeeaagghhh!” She cried out in ecstasy as she shuddered with intense climax letting her pussy gush all over Bisca’s snatch spraying nectar all over her waist!

“Nghhhh! Oohh yes…..!” Bisca howled out feeling the trickle of Lucy’s cum splash against her mound, she hasn’t cum yet and was planning on doing so once they made do with a powerful strap-on. That is until the window opened and she saw him standing on the sill looking at them with a smile on his face.

*Gasps!* 

Bisca gasped in surprise, feeling startled while Lucy slowly came down from her climax and wondered where Bisca was looking. She turned her face in the same direction and found Gajeel Redfox sitting there on her window sill wearing a cocky smile and looking at them both directly as though ready to blackmail them.

“So….you two are having fun. And both of you look so damn beautiful naked and sweaty, reeking of each other’s scent. Mnngh…” He growled feeling his erection push out into his baggy pants showing the two women how big he was downstairs. Both Bisca and Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise and felt a hard return of their friskiness upon seeing it form an impression through his pants.

‘Oh my ...oh….my! He’s...he looks so big! Maybe even bigger than Gray actually, but I think he would need to take off his pants to make sure. Is Gajeel…..excited from seeing us like this?’ Bisca wondered feeling her loins stir up as she looked at him with a lip-bitten expression. 

Lucy matched hers and found herself drinking in the sight of Gajeel’s highly masculine body. The man came down from the window sill and closed it shut behind him drawing the curtains up to prevent anyone else from looking. He looked at the girls with a smile and quickly undid the hem of his pants unleashing the jaw-dropping sight of a sturdy hard thirteen and a half inch erection standing up like a tower. 

Bisca and Lucy’s jaws dropped once they saw it, immediately feeling thirsty for the taste of his cock.

“So….mind if I join in for the party?” He asked noting Lucy’s salivating smile on her innocent bright-eyed face. Both girls looked at each other and smirked knowingly before nodding with unseen communication before turning back to Gajeel.

“Well Lucy, I think we have found our ‘necessary tool’ for our friskiness today.~” Bisca began and kept her pelvis joined with Lucy’s still rubbing her clitoris gently against the girl’s. 

Lucy shuddered a bit and looked positively excited as she eyeballed Gajeel’s thick long mast some more before nodding.

“I think you’re right, Bisca-san. Hehehehe, but first he’ll have to watch and enjoy the show until you get off next. Last I checked only I came, it’s your turn.~” Lucy purred, clenching her legs around Bisca’s side feeling the smoothness of her hips, ass, and legs pressing up against her groin.

“Mmmhhh. Oh yeah, you have a point. Well, Gajeel-san? Sounds good to you? Get a free show then…” Bisca leaned in up close to Lucy cupping the girl’s youthful face into her hands with a lewd smile directing back at Gajeel. “.....fuck Lucy-san right after?”

‘Oh ho yeah, I can’t believe this is happening!’ Gajeel thought to himself nodding instantly as she started undressing the rest of his clothing. 

Bisca wrapped her lips around Lucy’s again resulting in yet another steamy lesbian kiss riddled with wet hungry passion. Both girls had their arms wrapped around the other keeping themselves squished together with tits pushing into each other while they passionately sucked face.

“Hnhh! Ooh Bisca…!~” Lucy moaned between wet breaths as she tasted the cheating Milf on her tongue. Bisca likewise gave back as good as she had gotten and smothered her mouth hungrily against Lucy’s running her tongue around her mouth slobbering all over the girl’s lips while Gajeel sat naked and watched.

His ripped body stood in full view of their eyes with a stiff mammoth-like cock standing proud like an erect tower of flesh. He sat on the ground next to them with a hand around his shaft stroking himself off lightly as he watched the two Guild Members make out like longtime lovers. 

Moans came out between the two of them as they kept kissing some more with tongues running all over each other’s mouths in vulgar whorish fashion. Eventually, Bisca leaned back once Lucy took the reins of their scissoring position, the girl grabbed one of Bisca’s hips into her hands and steadied herself while she ground her pussy fiercely against the mother of one. She made her sure clitoris, as hard as it was, pushed up against Bisca’s in a frenzied hip-rutting movement.

“Uuugghh! Ahhh! Ooohhh yes…! Mmnnghh!” She howled out with eyes closed and head leaning back as she felt Lucy’s pussy grinding leisurely against her cunt. Their pelvis rocked together in back and forth grinding movement only women could do with each other without a strap-on. 

Lucy rode Bisca’s pelvis nicely with hips pushing and pulling up against her frame feeling her folds squish and rub against her own. The girl had her other hand reaching for the woman’s tits and dug her fingers into the dough of her breasts making her moan even louder in coarse breaths. Bisca was possibly panting right now and feeling her threshold for pleasure crumble as she approached climax little by little.

“Gggghhhh! Ahhh ...!” Bisca lunged her head back and cried out in ecstasy as her body shuddered with an intense orgasm. 

“Whoah….” Gajeel watched in fascination as he saw Bisca tremble intensely in climax. Her long silky legs tensed up and jerked about when her lower body shuddered in orgasm against Lucy’s frame. Gushes of vaginal nectar came out spritzing the floor as well as Lucy’s lower body coating the girl in pussy juice with the blonde herself enjoying the show. Her almond eyes looked back over at Gajeel’s length again with want unhidden in those pupils. Lucy licked her lips around with her tongue in erotic hunger while letting Bisca ride herself out as she ground frenziedly into her pelvis some more. 

Once she was done Lucy let go of Bisca’s pelvis letting her lower body slump to the ground while she recovered. Seeing her breasts heaving with her chest rising up made the sight all the more arousing, Lucy crawled over to him on all fours with large tits jiggling on the way there. Gajeel leaned back and enjoyed the sight until he felt Lucy’s soft hands reach up to wrap around his thick towering dick.

“Mnng ...your hands are really soft.” He commented and enjoyed the feeling as Lucy’s fingers coiled tightly around his shaft stroking it gently up and down. 

“Just wait till you see how my breasts feel, but first...Bisca…? You good now?” The blonde asked looking over to the older woman as she got up on all fours and crawled over to Gajeels’ crotch with a look of sexual hunger visible on her face.

“Oh I very much am, or will be once I get a taste of Gajeel-san on my tongue.” She purred licking around her lips in a whorish manner further titillating his senses as she placed her face up close to his crotch sniffing it a bit before lowering her face to his large bloated balls with mouth open.

‘He’s even fuller than Alzack on a good day, and with that amount of seed inside of those full sacks it’d by any wonder if either me or Lucy wind up pregnant should he come inside. Ooohh I think I’m willing to let him do that.’ Bisca thought to herself feeling giddy at the notion and soon wrapped her lipstick-covered lips around the surface of one of Gajeel’s balls making him shiver and hiss in pleasure.

“Hhhaahh….! Oohh yeah, work that naughty mouth on me, Misses O'Connell.” He grunted feeling the moist sensation of Bisca’s mouth wrapped tightly around one of his balls. Lucy lowered herself to where her lips sucked on the light pink head of his meat and suddenly inhaled several inches of dick. 

Gajeel grunted loudly again feeling his chest heaved at the sensation of both women treating his length pleasurably. Lucy closed her eyes and hummed happily whilst sucking gingerly on the top few inches of his meat relishing the feeling between her hungry lips. She kept her hands around the bottom half of his shaft making sure to wring her soft fingers on him furthering the pleasure he was receiving. And she was doing a damn good job at it too, so much so that Gajeel reached over to hold their heads from the back groaning softly as they worked. Him.

“Mmmm! Ahhh…!~ So good...!” Bisca moaned tasting his balls in tandem in such a whorish vulgar manner that involved running her tongue all over them entirely.

“Hghnnhhh! *Gajeel…!*” Lucy muffled as she slurped his length greedily with face bobbing back and forth on him in steady rapid-fire suctions. Her lips splurged and slurped noisily on his throbbing phallus continuing this treatment with Bisca for another ten minutes before one of them felt ready to engage the Dragon Slayer in full-on sexual intercourse.

The dual blowjob of the two unfaithful girls reached a boiling point when they felt the pressure of Gajeel’s balls beginning to expand. Lucy felt his shaft stiffen and immediately took herself off of his cock with a mouth filled with the taste of it. Bisca was the same and as soon as she removed her mouth from his testes she engaged the blonde teen in an erotic lesbian exchange filled with tongues rolling over each other hungrily.

“Ahh…! Ooh yeah ...! Okay then…” Gajeel howled in relief as he felt the two girls leave his junk. Enjoying the show between them again he smirked readily and stood up towering over each one before reaching down to grab Lucy first and pull her to her feet. 

She broke off from sucking on Bisca’s tongue and turned her face diagonally to see Gajeel behind her spooning her backside and reaching around to grope her luscious large tits into his hands.

“Aaagghhn…..! G-Gajeel…!” She breathed out until he sucked her lips into his mouth for his own oral exchange of tongues and saliva. Lucy was all too happy to accept it and wrapped an arm around his neck from the side allowing him to have his way with her.

Bisca sat back on her ass watching in delight and tracing a pair of fingers along her moistened mound in amusement. Watching Gajeel make out with Lucy so shamelessly was titillating her very much. She moaned into his mouth and vice versa with the girl being dominated by the Dragon Slayer tongue, Gajeel fondled Lucy’s tits nicely making sure to squeeze those melons between his fingers savoring the feeling Levy could not give him.

“Nghhhh…!~ Ohhh...take me already.~” Lucy moaned between wet mouths as she pulled from his mouth and saw his manic smirk flashed back at her before he grabbed her hips and turned her around facing him. 

“With pleasure,” Gajeel growled before grabbing Lucy up by her hips and tossing her onto the bedspread behind them letting her bounce for a millisecond before he pushed himself onto her. 

She let out a giggle as she felt Gajeel’s massive muscular form prowl above her body with thighs pushing up her legs keeping them spread far apart. Lucy felt excited alright for she knew this breeding position rather well; the Mating Press. Seeing Gajeel’s obvious hunger for her flesh as well as ‘feeling’ the raw animal instinct exuded from his body Lucy knew that this man was going to try and get her pregnant. 

“You’re mine….” He purred sending chills up her spine as he turned back to see Bisca dipping a finger into her snatch working it back and forth while watching them intently. “...and you’re next.~”

“Hmm hmm!” The older woman hummed excitedly and continued finger-fucking herself.

Gajeel just turned back to face Lucy and hover his towering directly above her waiting snatch. Lucy, not wanting to wait reached down with her right set of fingers and spread open her labia for him in the invitation. She winked sexily at Gajeel as he lowered himself onto her body sheathing his gargantuan length into her spongy flesh filling her out.

“Ngahhh….aaahhhhh!” Lucy cried out tossing back her head in ecstasy as she felt him bury his length entirely into her pussy. Lucy never felt so stretched out in all her life, not with Natsu nor with Gray, but damn did it feel so good. Her walls were throbbing tightly around him as he pushed all the way up into her cervix immediately breaching and entering her very womb itself. Lucy’s toes curled up as her legs jittered while they hung in the air. 

Gajeel kept his body pressed firmly atop of hers giving Bisca a good showing of his ass pressing up against Lucy’s taut lighter one and showing the expanded ring that was her pussy swallowing his dick. Huffing loudly, Lucy endured the intensity of the feeling as she struggled to remain conscious. She then wrapped her arms around Gajeel’s neck pulling him down onto her lips for another tongue-invading kiss.

The two of them started to make out wildly again with Gajeel swallowing all of Lucy’s tongue into his mouth. He was rolling his body onto hers with hips pushing forward into her body with cock embedding itself into her pussy. Lucy felt every thick inch of his cock slide deep into her pussy. 

“Mnnghh! Aaahh ...!” Lucy howled between breaths as she made out with Gajeel while feeling him bottom out of her.

HIs thick massive length began churning her insides as he started rutting more powerfully into her frame. Sounds of flesh echoed throughout the room with Lucy’s buttocks jiggling to his incessant thrusts, he was making her squeal into his mouth while savoring the taste of it completely surrendering herself to the Dragon Slayer’s body while he pounded himself onto her waist.

“Uunnghh! Oh you feel amazing, Lucy! Unnghh, Levy’s got nothing on you!” He growled as he pounded the life out of her pussy over and over again with balls slapping voraciously into her exposed buttocks. 

Lucy could only grunt as she felt his dick pierce her body over and over again as though he were an animal breeding his chosen mate. Her mind was becoming shredded with pleasure right now making her gurgle and croon incoherently as he fucked her.

“Uuh uuh uh uh uh uhhh! Hhoooaaghhhh yes! Yes! Hgghhhh!” She howled loudly with tits bouncing about and sweaty body heaving against his as he fucked her nonstop. Gajeel was primal in his lovemaking and rutted energetically into her body with raw undaunted passion. His balls slapped her cheeks, his length burrowed into her tightening chasm making her reach ecstasy faster than she expected. 

She was going to cum soon and wondered that if he came inside she would be pregnant with his baby. Such a scandalous thought made Lucy excited beyond belief furthering the tight vice-like hold on his member as it sank into her. Lucy’s body meshed tightly against his bigger frame as they continued to fuck like animals over the next thirty minutes. Bisca sat nearby watching with perverse excitement and fucking her own pussy using a pair of fingers from one hand while using the other to grope her own tits. She was panting like a dog while the primal fuckfest of Gajeel pounding Lucy continued up to a point. 

The masculine Dragon Slayer pounded Lucy’s pussy even more fiercely with the last few thrusts being sheathed all the way inside of her. Suddenly she was tossing back his head and howling to the heavens in orgasm. Bisca’s eyes bolted wide open in awe as she saw his balls expand and bloat as he pumped thick amounts of semen straight into the blonde big-tittied girl. She heard Lucy squeal out in utter bliss as she too came right after feeling Gajeel’s seed splash inside of her. Her body reacted by undulating wildly underneath him, feeling him cum nonstop into her depths with cervix squeezing him for even more as they basked in orgasmic ecstasy.

“Hhagghhh! Aaaaaghh….! Oohhh…..yeah...that’s it right here. This is what I’ve been missing for a good few hours. Unghh…” Lucy crooned blissfully as she came down from her high feeling Gajeel cum inside of her a few more times before pulling out. A sickening gurgle of sperm and fluids gushed from her gaping opening once he left it. To Bisca’s astonishment he was still steel hard, must’ve been the benefits of being a Dragon Slayer Mage.

Once he was out of Lucy the blonde girl collapsed right after he was off, her chest was heaving and her face wore a delirious expression of utter happiness on it despite looking completely KO’d. It was obvious she’d be out for a little while meaning Gajeel just had Bisca to attend to next.

“Your turn, ‘Mommy’.” He growled seeing Bisca eagerly get up from her spot with pussy drenched in juices as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms for a surprise kiss.

“Mmnhhm!~” Gajeel moaned warmly into Bisca’s mouth as he swallowed the married woman’s lips into his own embracing her wholeheartedly and feeling her tits scrape against his chiseled chest. Bisca closed her eyes immediately and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her as she wrapped one of her legs around his side.

Their tongues meshed together noisily with saliva and moisture running about. Bisca was behaving like such a shameless whore indeed tasting Gajeel on her lips and tongue and relishing it entirely. She reached down to grab his meat into her right hand and started squeezing it sensually working the shaft till he was riled up to take her next. 

“Hhmm….ohhh you’re steel hard, cowboy. Must be your DragonSlayer physics giving you one heck of a blessing.~” She purred between breaths receiving a nod from him as he cupped her supple ass from behind with his hands. He felt Bisca moan on contact and dug his sturdy fingers into the dough of her cheeks making her squeal internally.

“You have no idea, babe, now then...enough with the foreplay and let me ravage you already. I’ve been riled up since hearing you and Heartfilia go at it earlier, if I had known you were such a craven slut I would’ve hit on you sooner.” He growled making her blush as she ran her fingers along his chest affectionately.

“He’s the best to amp up the pleasure with, Bisca-san. Being a Metal Dragon Slayer probably means he’s hard…..all the time.” Lucy gasped from nearby in a quick breath making Gajeel smile with pride and responded.

“That’s just all-natural for me, but the Magic of having a Dragon Slayer body certainly has its perks too like longevity. You ladies better be ready to be sore in the morning.” Gajeel countered with confidence just as Lucy passed out again leaving Bisca alone with him to make googly eyes at.

“Oh I am alright, I’m very frisky right now with need of your dick inside of me. Have me, Gajeel-san. Have me and make me scream.~” She purred running her tongue along her lips as she stroked his member some more making him riled up with primal lust. 

He quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around getting a full view of her supple perfect ass jiggling as she turned. Bisca let out a surprised squeal of excitement until she was bent over the bedside with chest pressing into the surface. She quickly grabbed a pillow and looked over to see Lucy’s ahegao face twitching some more while she recuperated. This honestly made her feel even more excited and giddy for what was to come next, looking over her shoulder she saw Gajeel tap her ass several times with his massive dick making sure he was hard and ready for a good fuck. He looked to her and tossed a wink before grabbing his member and sliding it over to the moist spongy opening of her folds beginning to push the head on in.

“Nnghhh…..! Uuuuhh…..you’re so thick…!” She growled clenching her teeth shut and clutching the pillow tightly as she felt her snatch spread wide open to welcome the Dragon Slayer’s length. 

“Mmmhhh…..you’re so tight. Surprising for a married woman and a mother, but damn you feel as good as Lucy.” Gajeel groaned as he felt the sponginess of Bisca’s womanly snatch suck his member into her space tightly letting the rest of his shaft burrow all the way into her cervix as he did with Lucy. 

Bisca’s mouth dropped open with eyes closed tight and silent moans coming out of her lips as she felt him reach her cervix. She mewled internally as she felt his member sheathe itself to the hilt inside of her snatch making her stretch out into new measurements. Her insides churned and her buttocks quivered as she pressed into Gajeel’s waist, she felt the buff Mage groan lightly as he held onto her hips and steadily began fucking her from behind with soft smacking noises of flesh coming out.

“Haaaghh…..ahhh...ahhh…..Gajeel-san!~” She hollered out keeping her head tilted back with chest smothering the bedspread while her body swayed back and forth. 

The slapping noises became faster as Gajeel began thundering into her buttocks from behind feeling her pussy wring his length tightly as his balls steadily smacked into her upper thighs. He started breathing raggedly as he felt his inner primal instincts take over making him plow Bisca’s tight snatch like a man possessed.

The bed they were on started creaking and Bisca’s body gradually became even sweatier as she felt Gajeel’s length cleave into her insides with wild abandon. He gripped her hips tightly and slammed himself into her pussy gingerly making sure every inch of thick pulsating flesh made it into her quim. This was driving the woman insane with pleasure making her tongue spill out of her mouth as incomprehensible gurgles escaped her lips.

“Nghh! Aaah aah aaah aaah ahhh! Gajeel-saaaaan!~” She hollered loudly as her body bucked back into the guy’s waist getting as much of him inside as possible.

“Gggghhhh! Aaaahhhh yes….! Mnngghh!” Gajeel growled with his pace increasing even more making his thrusts more frenzied as he slammed into Bisca from behind. He felt her insides squirm and wring his member nicely as it thundered into her womb over and over without pause. Like Lucy, Bisca would lose her mind with utter pleasure feeling her insides sizzle as Gajeel fucked her mindless.

The rutting noises of both bodies pressing into each other continued for another half-hour with Bisca screaming her lungs out into her right when feeling her cervix open up for Gajeel’s dick. He took to that opportunity with delight and dug his fingers into her hips even deeper as he began slamming away inside of her pussy breeding this woman for all she was worth. Bisca moaned and howled constantly with loud huffs of breath coming out while she made a face of pure orgasmic delight. Her body was rocking heavily to and fro feeling Gajeel ramming into her like a savage! The man’s pelvis rocketed into her some more feeling his end approaching and making himself slam into her taut wide buttocks a final time before cumming.

“Ahhh! Here...it ...comes! Hnhh!” Gajeel bellowed as his pelvis pushed into Bisca from behind sheathing his entire thickness inside of her pussy letting himself cum directly inside of her womb! 

Bisca growled loudly and clutched the pillows and sheets beneath her in climax, she felt her cunt stretch and convulse tightly around his throbbing dick feeling thick deluges of sperm pump out into her in hot batches. It was driving crazy with sexual delight making her cum right after feeling the first blast. Gajeel settled himself against her backside making sure his waist was glued to her buttocks as he let everything out in loads. He shuddered and mewled pleasurably as he filled Bisca up with his seed not caring if she wound up pregnant while still married to Alzack. Part of him felt he should care but his more animalistic sex drive refused to let his mind acknowledge the thought.

“Unnghhh….ughhh ...uaaaaahhh! Ohhhh yes….!” Bisca howled and shuddered a bit more feeling the payload of sperm subsiding little by little. Gajeel finished inside of her and likewise, she finished cumming as well and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of hot breaths wearing a wide delirious smile on her face.

“*Huff...huff….huff..* Worth it.” She giggled stupidly with a goofy smile and felt Gajeel pull himself back revealing his erection was still surprisingly hard. Bisca had turned her head to look directly at it and dropped her mouth open in stunned silence. ‘Amazing! Even after cumming twice back-to-back he’s still ready to go.’

“He’s good, right? I think he’ll make up for you-know-who not being here to take care of us.” Lucy spoke from the side making Bisca turn back to see her smiling lasciviously at her while fingering her cum-spackled snatch openly in front of her eyes.

“Oh yeah, I don't know about you but I’m still very pent-up.” Bisca countered and Lucy smiled in agreement knowing where she was leading to.

“What a coincidence, me too. Say, Gajeel-san….” Lucy cooed as she and Bisca both looked over to him standing upright again wearing that confident all-knowing smirk. 

“Yeah? Is there something you two ladies want?” He asked, mockingly knowing exactly what they wanted.

“Would you be for another round? Maybe something with both me and Bisca sharing a turn?” Lucy proposed and Gajeel plopped himself onto the bed on his kneecaps with member sticking out like a tower building and balls stuffed full even now. It was as if he were showing himself off to the girls with pride.

“Like you have to ask. C’mere you two. Let’s work on some team building between ourselves ...for the Guild.” He chuckled as both Bisca and Lucy got up on all fours and crawled over to him with ready smiles on their faces.

“Of course, for the Guild.” Bisca chuckled playfully.

“Definitely, come get us, Gajeel-san.~” Lucy added as they both pounced onto to the hard-bodied Dragon Slayer readying for another round of debaucherous sex.

****

Lucy’s room filled up with the stench of sex, sweat, and bodies yet again. Moans filled the air as well as thick heavy huffs of breath while flesh-slapping noises sounded off constantly.

“Uuaaghhh!~ Oohh yes! Rail me, Gajeel-san! Hghgnnhh!~” Luc howled as she hovered over Bisca’s face feeling the older woman grope her massive tits while sucking on each nipple in turn. The blonde was propped up above her body while Gajeel was behind her keeping his hands on her hips as he sundered his spear into her tight cum-filled pussy in raucous fucking!

The jiggling claps of Lucy’s buttocks became a mesmerizing sight for him as he fucked her snatch voraciously without pause. Lucy’s body lunged back and forth above Bisca’s in a pseudo sandwich position between the two women with Lucy getting plowed first. Gajeel had a good eye for seeing Bisca’s oozing snatch directly below the girl and would settle for plowing that soon after. Right now though, Lucy’s body was his and he liked the feel of meshing against his waist.

“Mnng..mh mh mh mmhhmmngh! Oohh yeah! You still feel so amazing, Lucy!” He growled as he leaned over to spoon her backside, keeping his hips rutting feverishly against her buttocks as he filled her pussy right up. Their bodies heaved together in rapid-fire coitus making Lucy’s tits jiggle while Bisca took turns playing with them.

Instead of replying Lucy simply turned her head and hooked an arm around Gajeel’s neck again bringing his face over to hers for a steamy tongue-rolling kiss. They moaned heavily into each other’s mouths and swallowed each other’s saliva in a languid fashion.

Bisca was keeping herself occupied by sucking tightly on Lucy’s right tit making her squeal into Gajeel’s mouth while she played with the other one. Her soft trigger-happy fingers pinched her nipples and twisted them in hard spirals making the buxom blonde mewl even more. She sucked and played with them to her heart’s content admiring the girl for having such a robust set of boobs, her lips squeezed and sucked on her nipples in tandem tightly before leaning up to run her tongue along her swan-like neck. Lucy was in ‘Heaven’ right now feeling attacked from all sides by the two party members.

For another forty-five minutes or so Gajeel pounded the life out of Lucy’s snatch making her groan loudly as she quickly approached climax yet again. She had broken off from tonguing out his throat to air out another delirious moan of ecstasy and shudder once she felt his member push in deep activating her weak spot.

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” Lucy cried out in bliss as her body shook with orgasm yet again. Gajeel pounded her, even more, making himself reach climax by slamming his waist intensely into her pussy like no tomorrow.

Upon feeling Lucy cum on his dick he slammed into her one last time and howled with release. Bisca felt the trembling vibrations rumble through both of them as they shared in their climax together. Lucy howled to the heavens while Gajeel shuddered, filling her insides with another thick payload of sperm flowing into her stuffed pussy. 

“Nnghh….haaahh……! Oohh yeah…” Gajeel shuddered, his climax slowly subsides while Lucy suddenly collapsed on top of Bisca and wearing a delirious smile on her face. The blonde was sweaty and heaving constantly in post-coitus feeling completely satisfied for the time being, her pussy squelched and oozed a thick dribble of sperm that seeped onto the bed and leaked onto Bisca’s snatch from above.

Once Gjaeel pulled out of Lucy Bisca suddenly grabbed the girl’s hips and rolled their bodies over so that was on top of her.

“My turn.~” She said looking over her shoulder at Gajeel with a playful smile that made him smirk back at her. Bisca rose herself up from the waist hovering her tits above Lucy’s massive ones and pinning the girl’s wrists to the side while she spread her legs apart. Gajeel’s eyes reflected the sight of both their mounds glistening in sweat and oozing semen. He was beginning to feel his erection twitch and stir yer again despite feeling sensitive.

“It most definitely is, but first a warm-up, you minx. And I have just the idea on how to do it too.” Gajeel said as he got up and guided his thick erection in between the narrow chasm of Bisc and Lucy’s messy-looking pussies. Bisca looked over at him and shuddered pleasantly as she felt the thick rod push in between their mounds rubbing their clitoris as he sawed in back and forth.

“Hnggghhh! Aaahh…...that feels so good.~” She moaned as she started grinding her waist along Gajeel’s dick and Lucy’s hips humping both as the warm-up continued for about eight more minutes.

Once Gajeel felt he had enough he felt ready and pulled out so that he could guide his thick member directly into Bisca’s snatch once again making her bristle up as he filled her entire vaginal cavity. She let out a loud whimper of pleasure and bit down on her bottom lip with delight. She wore a scarlet blush on her face as she felt Gajeel’s cock embed itself into her yet again. She heard him growl from behind her and settled his hands on her buttocks digging those fingers into the creamy flesh of her cheeks while he started fucking her raw again.

Gajeel growled in pleasure and began bottoming out of Bisca’s tight motherly snatch making her body rock and sway above Lucy’s as she moaned. The older woman felt him breach into her very core, over and over again, making her stature sway as she felt his thickness spread out her tight snatch in nonstop rutting passion. Her cheeks quivered and meshed into his waist and her tits bounced in the air as Gajeel Redfox picked up the pace and fucked her in a wild animalistic frenzy.

“Aaaahhhh! Yess...yess...yess! Hnnghh ...!~” Bisca howled to the heavens like Lucy did earlier and felt Gajeel slamming everything home into her snatch making her shuddered and gasped like crazy as she lost her mind in lust. 

The sounds of raucous lovemaking filled the air once more as the two of them rutting into each other like animals during mating season. Bisca didn’t think about Alzack nor anyone else right now, just the feeling of Gajeel’s dick pummeling her insides and ruining her for life. Her spongy vaginal muscles would likely be sore later on, but the pleasure she was feeling right now would be so worth it. Gajeel then guided his hands over to her chest, grabbing onto each of them and making Bisca coo in sensitivity as he kept fucking her.

“Mmnhh, your tits are nice too, Bisca. You should be proud of them.” Gajeel breathed into her ear as he squeezed each melon nicely making her whimper while he fucked.

“T-thanks…..! Uuwwahh….! Don't you dare stop.” She gasped loudly with eyes closed and face red as they rutted together for another thirty-five minutes nonstop. 

Eventually the threshold of pleasure was reached with Gajeel feeling the end to his stamina as the rush of semen came to him faster than expected. With a deep grunt he pushed into Bisca’s tight pussy once again feeling the scarce green fur of her pubes tangling with his as he pumped another thick helping of sperm into her pussy!

She wailed loudly in ecstasy and came too along with Gajeel squeezing his member for even more as they surrendered themselves to this act of Infidelity. Gajeel just pumped and pumped inside of her body relishing the feel of a fine woman like this pressing her back into his chest lovingly as they came. Bisca did what Lucy did and cupped Gajeel’s face from the side leading to another intense tongue-sucking lip-lock that had both of them mewling into each other's mouths.

Once things settled down the woman collapsed onto Lucy’s sweaty naked body heaving desperately for breath. Gajeel rolled over to his side with a smile as the two women gathered their breaths before speaking.

“That….*huff...huff* was intense...we’d better do more of this when you’re around, Gajeel-san.” Bisca cooed and Lucy nodded in agreement.

‘We still have Gray sure, but who knows when or where he’ll go at times. Still, this is a perfect substitute for our needs.’ Lucy thought to herself and rolled up onto his side running a pair of fingers along his chest in an affectionate manner.

“Oh, we will count on it.” Gajeel breathed out as Bisca went over to the other side to the same. Both women looked at each other and nodded silently, communicating with both of them feeling happy that the ‘situation’ fixed itself with Gajee’s presence.

Yep, no magic dildo or item would have sufficed, they needed a real dick and they got in.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be Continued….**

  
  


For ‘Ace’, thanks for reading.


	3. Triple Afternoon Delight (Gildarts x Mirajane x Lucy)

  
  
  


**Renewal in Marriage (Lucy's Cheating Heart Thee)**

**Fairy Tail**

**By Azure/For Ace**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Triple Afternoon Delight**

*******

  
  


“Hmm hmm hmm.~” Lucy hummed to herself as she sat across from her official ‘boyfriend’ Natsu, who was currently busy chomping down on a large chunk of meat like a starving animal.

She sighed to herself knowing that this was their everyday 'romance', so to speak. Natsu had little to no interest in sexual pleasure nor even romance at all let alone herself. Still, she hummed to herself while dangling her right foot over her kneecap in mild boredom. In spite of the guild being rather 'Peaceful' for a change, Lucy was honestly feeling rather horny and in a desperate desire to have a certain 'Itch' be scratched. She was wearing her usual skimpy outfit consisting of a high-riding pair of jean shorts showing off her thong with silky long legs sticking out of them with nothing but a pair of ankle-high sandal shoes on. It gave a generous view of her thighs leading up the way to her ass for obvious reasons pertaining to Gray or Gajeel when they see her wearing it. Uptop, she had on a short white tube-top revealing her astonishing cleavage of a pair of G-cups with the little blue vest around her shoulders completing the ensemble. Her hair was in its usual style with two small pigtails and her face resembled something akin to looking completely bored with herself and everything around her at the moment. She desperately needed sex right now and she sat with her chin resting in one hand, looking at everyone around her.

“Natsu, I really don't think you should be eating so much this early in the day when you're not hungry. At least wait until I make you dinner later at home. I want to have a chance to show you how far I’ve come along in making quality food.~” Lucy said sweetly in a gentle voice, making him stop scarfing down the hunk of meat as he cleared his throat to speak.

“Well I'm certainly looking forward to that, Lucy. I'm sure your cooking will be great no matter how much I eat over here, I've got a big stomach and very high metabolism. I'll have plenty of space to scarf down whatever I'm eating then go to town on whatever you make.” He voiced with a playful smirk, making Lucy’s right eyebrow twitch with slight annoyance.

“Well, I hope you'll at least clean up the mess you leave after you finish eating. You usually wind up asleep right in the middle of whatever mess you make sometimes, Natsu." Lucy remarked making Natsu snicker like a child.

She sighed wistfully to herself lamenting the nature of being the girlfriend to this particular Dragon Slayer. Feeling adventurous and hoping he'll attune to his more primal instincts of sexual fervor, Lucy raised one of her feet after slipping off her right shoe and brought it into his lap. She started fondling his right thigh a bit, making her soft sole rub affectionately around the area leading into his waist. She hoped that this would rev Natsu's engine, or at least gradually make him horny enough for a romp. Unfortunately for her, this gesture was completely lost on the Dragon Slayer of Fire.

"Huh, I feel something touching my leg in a strange funny way. I wonder if it's Happy using me as my body as a napping spot again." Natsu said to himself, feeling bewildered. He quickly checked underneath the table to see that nothing was on his lap the moment he looked. Lucy had withdrawn her leg completely and sighed once again. She faced her boyfriend with an annoyed look on her face and crossed her arms in a huff for the wasted effort.

‘I swear, sometimes I don't even know why I bother. Maybe a good old fashioned "Refresh" from either Gray or Gajeel will be what I need. They should still be around the Guild right now, shouldn't they? Hopefully, none of them are planning on taking on any missions anytime soon.’ Lucy thought while feeling horny from the simple mention of getting intimate with one of her secret affairs.

Natsu simply shrugged to himself and went back to eating his large share of food while she looked around in hopes of finding one of the dark-haired gentlemen. She perked up when noticing that Mirajane, who's usually around the Guild Hall serving drinks, was missing. Lucy secretly wondered what had happened to the Silver-haired Bar maiden after noticing she wasn't anywhere at all. Mirajane was always at the bar, tending to the counter and serving the other Mages with drinks, occasionally offering flirtatious advice then teasing them with her body until she'd transform into something ugly to throw them off. Lucy thought she went to the restroom at first, but got curious anyway and decided to go look for her.

“Hey, Natsu ...have you seen Mirajane around? I just remembered that there was something I needed to ask her, but I haven't seen her since she took our orders at the table." Lucy asked, receiving only a grunt and a shrug of obliviousness from him as a response. Lucy stood up from her seat and slipped back on her fashionable ladies' sandals onto her feet again.

Natsu assumed there was nothing to worry about and figured Mirajane was probably tending to Mages elsewhere in the building. Lucy, however, felt the need to investigate where she was right now, largely because she was so bored and also interested in talking with her about getting 'Involved' in their secret lifestyle of debauchery.

“I’ll go look for her by myself then, don't bother waiting up for me because I might be hanging out around town for a little while, okay"~” She whimsically said to her boyfriend, receiving only a nod from him as she turned away from the table and started walking away into the Guild building in order to look for her.

‘I would like to know where she’s been all day so I can at least have someone to talk to. Especially in regards to that "other" kind of stuff I get into with Bisca, Gray, and Gajeel nearly daily. I know that Bisca is actually spending time with her family for a change and Gray is probably off doing who-knows-what while being tailed by Juvia. I have no idea where Gajeel went. Still, here's hoping I can get Mirajne to do a girl's night romp with me and if things go well enough we'll invite the two guys and make it a wild double-teaming romp. Oooohh, that sounds good. I've been starved very much lately and Natsu's not helping a single bit with that.' Lucy thought as she went around checking the Tavern, scouring the Guildhall looking for Mirajane.

She found that Lisanna was at the bar with Elfman covering for their sister, talking to their fellow Mages about random things as though there isn't anything to worry about. Lucy continued her search in the downstairs basement area of the building, leading her into the cellar floor where the area was stacked with rows upon rows of barreled wine. Deciding to venture in further, she started hearing a faint clapping noise echoing around the walls. She followed the source over to the main office room stationed in the center. As soon as she got closer Lucy started hearing a very distinct chorus of moans and pelting noises she knew all too well.

‘That kinda sounds like...moaning? And....*Gasps!*’ Lucy wondered before covering her mouth in shock, realizing what the 'noise' actually was.

Feeling her legs start quivering a bit, Lucy got close enough to the door to see what was going on inside. When she caught a glimpse, since it was partially open and left ajar, her eyes widened like saucers and her mouth fell open in utter surprise.

"No....way."

…..

“Aaahh..aahh...aahh..aah..aahhhhh! Yess! H-Harder.....! I like it rough! Mmmhmm!~" A woman's voice howled out euphorically as the soft clapping noises began to accelerate at an intense pace.

Lucy, to her surprise and increasing delight, watched the jaw-dropping sight of two fellow Guild Members going at it like animals in mating season. She'd never guess it'd be a certain Silver-haired Bar Maiden and the rugged veteran who has a notorious reputation for sleeping around with women.

“Oh my goodness....is that Mirajane?! And G-Gildarts!?" Lucy quietly let out as her face red at the sight of what she was seeing.

Mirajane Strauss was half-naked and repeatedly slamming her buttocks into the waist of Gildarts Clive, Cana's father who had notoriously slept around with women all his life. Lucy never thought the man would chase after women as young as her, but that didn't stop her from getting turned on by the scene of such debauchery taking place. He was behind her, grabbing onto her pelvis and repeatedly slamming his cock away into her waiting sex. The intensity of such a magnificently large length burrowing into Mirajane's snatch made her gush constantly all over his crotch while her cream-colored butt slapped relentlessly against it.

Mirajane was without the top half of her dress, her spaghetti straps spilled down her smooth-looking shoulders leaving her milky pair of E-cup sized breasts exposed and bouncing to every hard thrust being given to her by Gildarts Clive. halfway down around her body with the lover half pulled up over her supple heart-shaped ass. The closer Lucy looked, the wetter she got by seeing Gildarts' half-naked body slamming away into the far younger woman without shame. He was ruggedly handsome and ripped with muscle that encapsulates the ideal of a highly masculine man. Right now she was seeing him grinning like a champion as he pounded away into Mirajane's cunt, shoving twelve thick inches of manhood all the way into the young woman's pussy without worry. Neither of them noticed Lucy there, but she was leaning a bit too hard on the door as she continued to stare at them.

'I can't believe Mirajane of all people is spreading her legs for him. Not that I'm one to judge, but holy cow she's actually having sex with Cana's father. This is....so...exciting.~' Lucy thought to herself, feeling aroused and feeling her loins become invigorated with lust.

She started reaching down her waistband with her right hand, sliding a pair of fingers down into the lowest area of her booty shorts, and stroked her sensitive mound with a lip-bitten smile on her face.

"Mmmmm.~" Lucy mewled quietly to herself, watching as Mirajane continued huffing loudly while Gildarts' kept his hips slamming into her waist from behind. The woman was bent over a wooden table with her hands planted on the surface and her breasts jiggling nonstop.

"Aahh..aahh..ahh..aahh..aahh...aahhhh! Gildarts....! Nnnngh! Ooh, it feels so good having you inside me." She howled out, keeping her mouth remaining open in a wide circle and feeling the man's length pummeling into the surface of her womb, making her pussy throb with ever-increasing frenzy.

“Mmmf...mff...mmffm! Aaahaa.....! Ooh I agree, Mira-chan. You’re feeling very tight right now, you know. Love the feeling of my dick that much?” He chuckled as he felt the woman’s insides start squeezing in around his length meat, even more, telling him she was getting ready to cum real soon.

Although Lucy couldn't quite see everything clearly, she could tell that Gildarts was quite well-endowed downstairs judging by how thick he looked whenever he pulled back from Mirajane's pussy.This made the blonde girl become very horny and ready to jump the next person she sees. Consequences be damned, she needed some raw fucking right about now after seeing this play out before her eyes.

"Aaaaghh..aaahh...agghh.....! Uuuggghhh! I'm getting close now...Gildarts!" She howled loudly as she clutched the table to the point of her fingers digging into the wood surface itself, making her indentions due to her immense strength.

Lucy's shorts were now sliding down her creamy thighs with panties nowhere to be seen. She felt little to no need to wear them considering her depraved lifestyle and near frequent need for having. Pursing her lips tightly, she closed her eyes and pictured herself in Mirajane’s place getting railed by Gildarts. Her fingers thrust into her pussy, giving the sensation of enjoyment while unknowingly leaning even more onto the door in front of her. The sounds of bodies slamming together in hardcore raw sex became faster, to the point that the climax was inevitable. 

“Hnnng! I’m cumming, Mira-chan! I'm going to let everything out inside of your voluptuous body! I hope it's a safe day for you, cuz this is a big one coming right up!” He howled out and bucked his waist firmly into Mirajane's creamy ass, sending ripples of pleasure through her body as he had come the same time she did, with her head flying back and howling in euphoria.

She screamed out and came hard with legs buckling inwardly as her folds tightened to the extreme around Gildarts' cock. She was repeatedly milking him in a desperate attempt to collect his seed, which led to the mean delivering a thick hefty payload of sperm straight into her fertile womb like so. Mirajane's pussy gushes constantly around his member, feeling the thick cascade of semen flowing into her body, giving her a reason to wear such a delirious smile on her face afterward.

Lucy was so caught up in her masturbatory session that she accidentally put too much weight onto the door, causing her to stumble into the room amidst their post-coital state of climax.

"Ggyaaghh! Ooof!"

With a soft thud, she stumbled on the ground and into the center of the office while on her kneecaps. She saw Gildarts unloading into Mirajane's waiting pussy, grinning like a champion while doing so until they both noticed Lucy right there awkwardly keeping her fingers drenched inside of her pussy while watching them.

'Uh oh!'

"Uuuhh...this isn’t what it looks like? Heheheh.” Lucy nervously chuckled when she realized she was still half-naked with jean shorts around her thighs, showing off her squelching pussy to the world.

Gildarts had a surprised face as he slowly pulled out of Mirajane’s gaping pussy, allowing thick gout of semen to spill out right after while Mirajane stood up with her arms crossed. She had a seemingly disapproving expression and it was making Lucy nervous she'd turn into a Demon again and give her punishment. The blonde felt as though she were a naughty child in the act of peeping. Fearing for her life, she quickly tried pulling her shorts on with an embarrassed look on her face.

“I-It’s not what you think! I swear I was just down here looking for you when I heard....all of that coming from the office. I-I didn't mean to spy on you, I swear!" She stammered, not noticing Mirajane's eyes directing themselves to the girl's hand that had been furiously fingering her own sex to their fucking.

Mirajane got a wicked idea, she was still feeling hot and bothered enough to engage in multiple rounds with the womanizing old Mage and looked at Gildarts with a smile.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm on board one hundred percent," Gildarts said, feeling his erection get hard already at the thought of it. Lucy watched the flaccid trunk of an elephant turn back into a thick, veiny, masculine meat pole before her eyes. Suddenly she was feeling very thirsty again and watched Mirajane come closer to her with a sultry smile on her face.

"My, Lucy, I never realized you were such a naughty woman. Shame on you for peeing on us like that without our permission, hehehe. Was it such an accident that you wound up fingering yourself in the first place before you were caught?" Mirajane accused and Lucy, chuckled nervously until the Silver-haired Demoness helped her up by pulling on her hands.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. It's not like you're in trouble or anything, but how would you like to join us instead of playing voyeur?" She asked with a sultry smile.

Lucy mentally celebrated this in her head until she heard Mirajane speak up once more, this time looking more sly and maliciously rather than playfully naughty.

"In return, you'll keep this a secret for us, okay? We might want to be doing this more than once, you know. Gildarts is very excited to have a threeway with another woman in the group after all. Right, Gildarts?" Mirajane asked, seeing the man nod with a dashing grin on his face, making Lucy feel horny already at the thought of having him while sharing with Mirajane.

Her pussy started leaking, even more, moistening to the point it looked like a wet peach, this made Mirajane smile slyly and lick her lips with excitement before she went over to fully close the door and lock it. She went over to the radio stationed on the desk she was bent over and flipped it on, playing some loud exotic music and increasing the volume this time.

"Gotta make sure we don't get any more interruptions.~" She pointed out and pulled a chair out from underneath the desk, looking to Gildarts and telling him to sit on it. "Before we get started on the fun stuff, Lucy, how about you give old Gildarts here a lapdance? Show off that plump younger body of yours and really make his day."

'I never expected my day to go like this, but I'm not going to turn this offer down. I was not getting any from Natsu and I was going to call up Gajeel or Gray to help take care of my itch. That didn't work out so well, I couldn't find them and I'm sure Bisca is busy today taking care of her family. So.....!' Lucy thought, smiling lasciviously with a smile directed at Gildarts as she slowly shrugged off her tiny blue vest before swinging it around in the air like a showgirl. '...I'm going to go all-in on this.'

"Hehe, you got it.~" She responded, throwing her vest way before casually walking up to Gildarts' lap and placing her hands gently onto his kneecaps while shaking her ass around.

The man leaned back casually into his chair, keeping his hands held behind his neck as he watched Lucy perform a hip-swaying movement as part of her dance routine for his enjoyment. The young and spunky big-breasted blonde was the stuff of wonders in Gildarts' eyes, he had always planned to take her to bed sooner or later had Natsu not claimed her as his girlfriend first. Evidently, that wasn't even a problem right now considering how willing Lucy was to join them. Mirajane remained standing up by Gildarts' side, watching Lucy's begin shaking her ass left and right while the music was playing.

Lucy hummed musically as she turned around to flash her wonderfully plump heart-shaped ass in front of his eyes. She bent herself forward and spread out her legs, shaking her buttocks in front of him vivaciously in a shameful manner as he watched. Gildarts was feeling his dick getting hot dogged by Lucy's buttocks, which was still partially clad in jean shorts with a thong around her thighs. Lucy swayed her pelvis left to right some more, running her hands around her bulbous breasts before turning around and making her way over to Mirajane with a smile. The girl placed herself right before her body, running her hands affectionately along her thighs leading up to her waist. Mirajane still had half of her dress on despite the lower half being hunched up over her buttocks during her earlier romp with Gildarts. Lucy smiled evilly when she placed her hands around each of Mirajane's wonderful breasts, gently squeezing each mound into her fingers as she moans.

"You're still overdressed, Mirajane, I'd say I am too. So why don't we both just take everything off and feel all-natural, hm?" Lucy suggested with a purr and leaned in close to lick her tongue sensually along Mirajane's neck, causing her to bristle up with excitement already.

The young blonde ran her hands around Mirajane''s plump titties, gingerly squeezing the surface of each one into her fingers and massaging them in profound groping motions. This was making Mirajane mewl hotly with ever-growing excitement and lust. Gildarts was certainly enjoying the show.

'Hot damn...this is hot stuff!' He thought, gripping his mammoth of a cock in one hand and softly pumping himself to the sight of both girls becoming friendlier with each other.

He gripped his length tightly and watched as they each took turns pulling off each other's clothes right in front of him. Lucy tugged down the rest of Mirajane's dress, leaving her in only her high-heel ankle shoes before she kicked them off. Now she only had her choker on and was naked from head to toe. Lucy let go of her top completely and became completely topless, her thong and jean shorts slid down her thighs and landed in the puddle of discarded women's clothing alongside Mirjane's. She tossed away her shoes as well and held Mirajane closely to herself, pushing her ample breasts into hers nipple-to-nipple.

Gildarts was truly letting the blood in his body boil with excitement already. Seeing Lucy smother and wriggle her DDs into Mira's E-cups was a treasure no S-class mission could ever afford him at all.

"Mmhmm, your skin is so very soft, Mirajane. Your hair looks so pretty when I'm seeing it up close like this too." Lucy purred as she looked longingly into the other girl's bright blue eyes with a flirtatious smile. Mirajane simply giggled and ran her soft hands along the cusp of Lucy's lump heart-shaped ass with a lip-bitten smile on her face.

"Lucy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this kind of thing before already." She guessed and Lucy nodded slowly, blushing heavily while doing so, and held her hands around Mirajane's hips with a smile as well.

"Well, there's a long story there I'll be willing to share with you later....after this. How about we give Mister Gildarts Clive a really saucy performance he can enjoy? I think seeing two women together is lighting a fire in his gut." Lucy pointed out, looking at Gildarts with Mirjane doing the same, both women saw that he was furiously pumping his mammoth-sized cock with an excitable grin on his face.

Even Lucy had to admire the rugged manliness that guy possessed.

"Okay!~" Mirajane said in agreement and quickly went over to place herself on her knees in front of Gildarts with Lucy in tow.

The both of them turned to each other again, this time wrapping their hands around each other's face and pulling their lips together in a blissful lesbian embrace! Gildarts felt his jaw drop at the sight of Lucy hungrily sucking on Mirajane's lips, feeling the girl kiss back just as fiercely while they swapped their tongues around each other's in a languid girl-on-girl oral exchange.

"Mmmhmmm! Ahh...Mirajane.~" Lucy moaned in between breaths, tasting Mirjane's saliva on her taste buds while she felt her tongue getting pulled by the woman's more aggressive set of lips.

"Hhmmmhm, Lucy....aaahhh.~" Mirajane moaned back, tasting Lucy's mouth in languid oral passion while running her fingers through her silky blonde hair. Lucy did the same with her silver locks while all of it was watched and enjoyed greatly by a very horny Gildarts.

"Hnggghhh!! Yeah. this is what I'm talking about!" Gildarts grunted, pumping his cock furiously at the show of two hot Fairy Tail girls making out like porn stars. The sight of their tongues rolling into each other made his balls swell with impending ejaculation about to erupt.

They hungrily slobbered over each other's lips, eagerly tasting each girl's saliva with tongues rolling into each other like eels. He couldn't take it anymore, he was about to blow a gasket from watching, and after Lucy tugged on each of Mirajane's nipples he popped!

"Hhngghhh.....here it comes!" He announced and felt his cock twitching violently as thick ropes of sperm came flying into the air, landing all over both of the girls who were kneeling in front of him.

Both Lucy and Mirajane felt the splatter of thick semen painting their faces, covering their cheeks and mouths with plenty dripping down all over their wonderful chests. Gildarts came like a horse, unleashing very thick ropes of cum for about a minute tops. When he eventually finished unloading, his cock remained surprisingly solid with balls looking as full as before. this astonished Lucy completely, yet made her feel very excited to see what kind of staying power the most powerful Mage in their Guild had.

'Wooowww! He's amazing...! I feel like I'm covered in the kind of sperm only a large animal would let out, and he's still ready to go for more!' Lucy thought with excitement until Mirajane pulled her close up to her face again, bringing her lips onto her face in order to clean up the sperm caking her body with her tongue.

"Mmhmm. *Schlupp...schlupp..schlupp..!*...hmmm. Let's hurry and clean ourselves up, I don't wanna keep Gildarts waiting for the main course for too long.~" Mirajane said, holding Lucy close as they each took turns scraping the man's cum off of their cheeks and their faces until they done with each other's breasts. The two of them had to scrape the remnants of seed off of their boobs with their fingers and feed it into each other's mouths as though they were tasting the frosting of a cake.

"Oooh that's so hot, but c'mon....! I'm feeling antsy over here for the main course, ladies. Let's skip the rest of the foreplay and dive into the main course, shall we? I want to break Miss Heartfilia in as soon as possible." Gildarts said, keeping his cock long and hard as he pulled himself out the chair in order to seat himself on the ground.

Mirajane giggled playfully and quickly scraped a sliver of sperm off of Lucy's forehead and sucked it off before speaking up.

"The man's got a point, I'm feeling frisky already just thinking about it. Heheheh, hop up, Lucy. I'm going to ride his face.~" Mirajane suggested with an adorable wink, making Lucy grin excited as she slowly got up and went over to be seated on top of Gildarts' waist.

He had laid himself flat along the ground surface face up and ready to proceed, he could barely contain his excitement once he saw Lucy straddling his masculine waist in full-frontal cowgirl style. The girl had split open her juicy tight-looking snatch with her fingers and slowly lowered herself down onto his length, feeling it split her folds apart as it pushed into the confines of her womanhood with a push.

*Schlupp!*

"Nngnghhh! Aaaahhhh.....ooohhh it's so big! Nnnghhh! Uuuuhh...Gildarts....!~" Lucy called out, feeling her body tingling with waves of sensitive euphoria as she settled herself down onto his waist, burying it to the hilt inside of her pussy like so. She had taken him to the hilt and felt Gildarts’ gargantuan cock pushing into her womb easily already.

She planted her hands down onto his abs, slowly beginning to ride him with swaying motions of her waist. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth held agape, gasping hotly with constant breaths escaping her lips. Gildarts himself groaned in arousals, enjoying the sensation of Lucy's tight young pussy wrapping snugly around his prick as she goes.

"Mmhmm! Holy crap....she feels amazing." He grunted and soon saw a shadow looming over his face. His eyes opened up to see Mirajane's pussy being spread open directly above his eyes with a set of her fingers and a smile on her face.

"Don't forget about me. Time to eat me out while Lucy is breaking herself in on your cock. Gorge yourself to your delight, 'Daddy'.~" She giggled and rested her buttocks firmly onto his forehead in reverse cowgirl style, letting her silken pussy folds crash into his lips with a sigh escaping her mouth.

Mirajane soon perked up, feeling Gildarts begin eating her out with gusto by sucking out the moisture of her snatch and slipping his tongue side of it like a professional.

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh.....Gildarts.....yess! Mmnngghh!~" She started howling loudly with her mouth falling open and a deep scarlet blush on her face. Her buttocks started slamming and rising rapidly, her hips swayed along the man's face as she felt his magical tongue swirl around into the depths of her tight moist pussy.

Mirajane watched while Lucy started frenziedly slamming herself down onto the man's length. She could see it plunging into her tight sopping folds with no mercy, filling out her insides like he had done with her before and making the girl feel absolute ecstasy while doing. Lucy's face matched hers in that both women were positively euphoric and screaming out in loud wailing moans of pleasure while riding and fucking him respectively. Lucy's waist clasped into Gildarts' navel, over and over again with repeating frenzy as she felt her insides being churned by his magnificently large penis.

Mirajane was simply enjoying how good his cunnilingus skills were by riding his face like there was no tomorrow. The girl rampantly humped his skill, feeling his hand around her ass and his tongue drilling into her deep velvet sex making her lose her mind to nirvana. Together both women bounced and rode his frame in tandem passionate motions of bucking naked bodies sliding down on his body.

"Uuaahh..aaahh..aahh..aahh..aaahhh! Oohhh it feels so good! Soooo good! I've needed this so badly like you wouldn't believe!" Lucy cried out, working her pelvis rapidly onto the man's crotch while feeling his dick pushing all the way into the surface area of her womb. She was ready to receive his seed at any moment, loving the feeling of warm thick sperm pooling inside of her body like many times before.

"Aahhh..aahhh..aahhh...oohh yeah...! Gildarts...you're making me cum already! I'm...I'm going to lose it very soon! Aaahhh!~" Mirajane cried out, grinding her sex along his face and feeling his entire mouth suckle on her folds like it were a delicious treat. her buttocks wriggled smoothly along the top half of his face, showing him just how full and plump her ass really was as both women came in due time.

They each surrendered to the bliss of climax together, Lucy slammed herself down to the brink atop of Gildarts' body, feeling his cock driving into her baby space before unloading a thick amount of sperm inside. Mirajane surrendered to the bliss of his tongue hungrily wriggling around her snatch until it became too much and she came violently with her body shaking like Lucy's was currently doing.

"Aaaggghhh....!" Lucy cried out.

"Mmnnghhh! Aaaaahhhh....!~" Mirajane cried out.

Both of them yelled together in ecstasy while the blonde felt a thick and hearty creampie fill up her space like crazy.

*Spplt..spplt..sppltt..splltt..splltt..spltt!*

Both girls ground themselves along Gildarts' highly masculine body, Lucy was enjoying the fresh creampie she was receiving. Mirajane simply did the same by smoothly grinding her pussy all over Gildarts' face, savoring the sensation of his tongue rolling itself along her sex like it was covered in creamy chocolate. She quivered and bit down on her lips, hugging herself tightly as she came a second time without warning, spritzing cum all over the man's face before finally finishing up.

Once she saw Lucy lean back and dismount herself off of his waist, Mirajane saw an opening to take on and left the comfortable spot atop the man's head. Her dripping pussy lifted up from off of his lips, leaving his chiseled jaw a mess of her pussy nectar as she crawled over on top of Lucy. Gildarts got the idea of what position to do next when seeing the two women climb on top of each other.

Grinning, he slipped his legs from out underneath Lucy's body, leading her to lay flat while Mirajane pushed her tits onto her own, meshing those large beach-ball sized titties together nipple-to-nipple again. Both women mewled pleasantly to each other, unaware of Gildarts standing up on his knees from behind, ready to do them both at the same time in tandem.

'Nothing like a Fairy Girl sandwich, this is the first I've had of one of these for a long time. Get ready to feel it, girlies.~' He thought to himself, seeing them getting intimate with each other since the mood and sexual tension excited them to the point of indulging in each other's lips.

Mirajane bent down down a bit because of her breasts and locked lips with Lucy's in a languid lesbian lip-lock like so.

"Mmhmm. Hmmm, Lucy....~" She moaned in between wet breaths escaping between each mouth. Mirajane cradled Lucy's face into her hands, enjoying the sight of the lovely blonde up close while she tasted the inside of her tongue.

Lucy kissed back just as fiercely, savoring the sensation of Mirajane's lips and holding her arms above her neck while they made out like starved lesbians with each other. Gildarts was honestly getting extremely excited by seeing their raunch girl-on-girl display, but he had to focus, He lightly slapped his cheek so as to not get distracted by the display of womanly affection. Grabbing his cock in one hand and bringing the other to grip the left side of Mirajane's waist, Gildarts brought himself closer until he slipped the head of his meat into the woman's tight slippery folds.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmmmm! *Pop!*...Aaaaahhhh! Gildarts...!~" She cried out, breaking off from Lucy's lips with a string of saliva stretching between them. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the man behind Mirajane's body, thrusting himself into her snatch once again with a steady repetition of hard thrusts.

The claps of Mirajane's skin echoed throughout the room as she was feeling Gildarts hammer into her once more like earlier today. She kept her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed tight in euphoria, feeling his dick cleaving into the sperm-filled depths of her womb like an animal. Seeing the shameless sight of a far older man fuck the younger woman turned Lucy on greatly while she watched.

"Uuh..uhh..uhh..uhh..uh..uh..aaaahhh! Oohhhh yeaahh! fuck me faster, Gildarts! Mn Ghh!~" She cried out, biting down on her bottom lips and wriggling her titties along Lucy's as Gildarts continued railing her for a few more minutes before changing tactics.

He delivered a few hard slams into Mirajane's butt before pulling out of her quim and inserting himself into Lucy's right below! Another squelching noise of penetration followed and this time, Lucy clung onto Mirajane's shoulders and screamed loudly into her own lips like so.

"Nnnggghhh! Aaahhh..aahhh..ahh..aahh...aahhh.! Ooohhh...! It feels so good! Ugh! Don't' stop, Gildarts. Please fuck me like you mean it!~" Lucy cried out, basking in the debauchery as well as feeling her 'Itch' finally go away thanks to this sinful affair between them.

"Heh, you got it, beautiful." Gildarts grunted, digging his fingers into the sides of Mirajane's hips as he began hammering rapidly into Lucy's taint below, churning her insides like there was no tomorrow.

The chorus of bodily noises clapping together became louder and both women held onto each other tightly in a sandwiching position, enjoying that Gildarts took his time to fuck each of them equally. He'd deliver rapid-fire thrusts of his cock into Lucy's snatch before switching back to Mirajane to do the same in sequence. The man's pelvis was like a machine gun at this point, he'd switch back and forth between the two gorgeous women, fucking them like there was no tomorrow and enjoying the cushy feeling of younger pussy wrapping tightly around his meat.

Gildarts grunted hotly to himself savoring the sensation of Mirajne's twat beginning to clench tightly around his cock as she's about to cum. It had been a staunch twenty or so minutes of rutting into her pussy when feeling the woman beginning to gush like a faucet all over his waist! She threw her head backward and yelled loudly into the open area of the office they resided in.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I'm cumming!" She announced, shivering in orgasm and clenching the man's length tightly between her tight pussy lips, leading him to succumb to climax himself.

"Nngghhh! M-me too! Here's a second round, Mirajane, on me.....ahhh!~" He yelled out and clenched the smooth surface of the woman's waist before shoving in his entire dick into her fertile womb as he came!

*Spllt...sppllt..spllt..spllt..splltt..splltt!*

Thick ropes of sperm came pouring out into the depths of Mirajane's babymaker, filling her up to the brim and beyond for a solid minute until Gildarts pulled out of her and pushed into Lucy immediately after. The blonde screamed yelled out in ecstasy, smiling widely as she felt his twitching dick pummeling her cervix at a rapid-fire pace until she came as well. Her legs stuck out straight into the air, twitching wildly as climax overtook her body. Lucy felt the man's thick sperm pumping into her womb like it had just done with Mirajane's.

"Nnnhhh....aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaghh...fill me up! Please!~" Lucy cried loudly, holding onto her silver-haired Guild mate and pushing their breasts together in blissful harmony as Gildarts filled them both with cum.

The man held firmly onto Mirajane's waist as he finished emptying everything out inside of Lucy's pussy until he sat back onto the ground, spent, for the time being. With a splotch of moisture and semen gushing out of their cunts, Gildarts' member plopped out of Lucy's snatch looking only mildly flaccid, leaving them both to collapse onto each other.

"*Huff....huff..huff!* Alright, you two...take care of each other for a bit while I recharge for the final round. I'm going to want to watch you take good care of Lucy's needs while I'm taking care of yours the fun way, Mirajane.~" He suggested, making them both look at each other with knowing smiles, Mirajane's being wider as she gently stroked the sides of Lucy's face.

"Well...how about we taste each other in a side-to-side kind of way? Sounds good, Lucy? I would like to be on the bottom going down on you, but I'd much rather do it that way, with your legs wrapped around my head." Mirajane suggested, purring provocatively while running a hand along Lucy's thighs until she nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay.~" Lucy chirped and felt Mirajane shift her body position so that she was laying on her side, giving Lucy the means to move around at long last. The blonde scurried over to place herself in reverse, pushing her face up into Mirajane's sperm-filled cunt while she felt the same thing happen to her own with Mirajane's face eagerly pushing itself between her legs.

A dual pair of soft slurping noises followed as both women latched their hungry lips onto each other's womanhood, each one tasting the other in a horizontal standing sixty-nine.

"Mmhmm...! *Schupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp...!*...hmmm! Mirajane...!~" Lucy moaned between the woman's soft legs, feeling her thighs clamp gently around the sides of her face in order to pull her in-between. She hungrily lapped up Gildarts' sperm from the depths of her twat, rolling her tongue inside and scooping plenty out to ingest down her throat.

Mirajane was fiery in contrast to Lucy's more gentle approach, the frisky Bar Maiden nibbled on Lucy's exposed clitoris, fingering the insides of her snatch aggressively until Gildarts' sperm started dripping out. There, she latched her mouth onto the blonde's cunt, hungrily sucking away at the creamy splendor with tongue rolling into the innermost depths in order to scoop it all out.

Lucy wound up screaming inside of Mirajane's legs, curling her toes tightly as she ate her out in friend and tried matching her vigor. Together they slurped, sucked, and lapped at each other's slits like cum-starved women while Gildarts watched with a smile. The man had leaned back into the table's surface comfortably, watching the two of them go at it with a hand around his dick jerking himself off.

"Holy cow...now this...is the best show you can possibly watch. We might have to be doing this again really soon now that you've poked a starving beast, Miss Heartfilia.~" He said to himself, watching them eat each other out for about ten to twelve minutes until Mirajane was brought to orgasm by Lucy's magical tongue flicking her exposed clit.

*Shluppppp!*

Pulling her head out from between Lucy's legs, Mirajane tossed back her head and let out a shrill scream of ecstasy when cumming!

"Aaaahhhh! Aaagnnhhh.....! Ooohh Lucy....nngh!" She cried out, feeling her sex squirting all over Lucy's face, leaving her tongue to roll up along her sweaty mound in order to taste every ounce of her cum.

once Mirajane was winded and currently spending a moment to recuperate, Gildarts moved in behind her and gestured for Lucy to sit back in her original place when they started, grabbing his hands onto each of the woman's hips and pulling her close to his fully erect dick once more.

"You're going to have a second chance to bring Lucy to climax, Mirajane, and you'll do that while I'm fucking you from behind," Gildarts said, making Mirajane whip her head around to flash him a competitive smile while licking her lips clean of Lucy's juices.

"Oh you can bet on that happening, I'll make sure of it, Gildarts, but I have a special request for when you finish. Don't cum inside of me, I want to save that load for one last special treat for you that I'm going to do with Lucy." Mirajane offered, making the man cradle his chin into his hand as he mulled it over.

He did like cumming inside of them, a lot actually, but he was interested to see what Mirajane had in store. Thus, he nodded quickly with agrin and ground his cock between the smooth crevices of Mirajane's perfect buttocks. Mirajane then brought her head around and grabbed both of LUcy's thighs into her hands, smiling lecherously as she pulled her legs apart and showed her the juicy peach she wasn't finished gorging on just yet.

"You....just sit back and let me enjoy tasting you, Lucy. I'll bring you off then...you and I will both do a special something for Gildarts that I'm sure he'll appreciate." She said, making Lucy nod before she reached down into the valley of her legs and started eating out her pussy again.

Mirajane's tongue came out first and she started off by licking up from the edge of her nether region, tasting every inch of Heartfilia sex slowly and nibbling on her lips in-between.

"Aaahh.....! Aaahh...." Lucy howled out, feeling more precision and strength being used in Mirajane's technique than before. The woman was positively rolling her head gently around the area between Lucy's inner thighs, sucking up every modicum of moisture while giving Lucy pleasure.

She made her grab onto the back of her head, forcing her tongue in deeper while watching Gildarts grind his cock along the space of her buttocks, hotdogging it fondly for a moment until he decided to pull back and insert himself inside the woman's snatch.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmmmhhmmgnh! *Sllpr..sllpr..slllpr..sllppr!*" Mirajane grumbled pleasurably, continuing her cunnilingus on Lucy's snatch, gorging herself hungrily on her sex while feeling Gildarts' cock plunging all the way into her core once again.

The man growled and kept an iron-clad grip around Mirajane's waist once he started fucking her. His masculine hips threw themselves back and forth into the woman's cream buttocks, shoving every inch of his cock into her wetness. Growling and feeling Mirajane's silky insides coiling around his length, Gildarts savored the splendor of the Demoness bombshell and rammed mechanically into her body while she was eating Lucy out.

together the three moved into each other, rutting like animals with one them hungrily tonguing out the other. Mirajane sucked off the moisture of Lucy's folds, switching back and forth between sucking on her clit then digging into her space with her tongue. She was rolling her face around eloquently sucking on Lucy's pussy, leaving the girl screaming loudly into the air with a positively euphoric smile on her face.

"Mmnnghh....! Aaahhh! M-Mirajane...! Keep going...I'm almost there! Ahhh!~" She cried out, throwing her head backward and grinding her pelvis along Mirajane's face with a dizzy-looking smile. 'Yess! Yess...! This is what I've been needing so badly lately! Uuaaaghhh....! It feels so good!'

Mirajane's buttocks clapped voraciously against Gildarts' waist for a period of time until the man lifted up one of her legs into the air. This made her sex clench his manhood tighter, causing both him and Mirajane to growl in ecstasy for it increased the sensation they were getting in their coitus. He started pumping even faster, watching the sight of Miarajne's head rolling around between Lucy's legs with a smile. The sight was such a turn on that it made his balls begin to tremble, his genitals were ready for one final orgasm.

"Uhh..uhh...uuh..uuh....uuh....aah! I'm getting close!" He announced, working his pelvis rhythmically against Mirajane's waist. Mirajane heard all of this and felt ready to cum on her own. She pulled out from between Lucy's thighs, seeing the girl shudder and tremble as an orgasm washed over right at the exact moment she left.

"Uuggghhh....! Oooh....! Aaah.....that...was perfect.~" She cooed, breathing tiredly until seeing Mirajane dislodge herself from Gildarts' waist and kneel in front of him, tossing a suggestive wink at Lucy.

"C'mon, Lucy. Let's finish him off together. I'll the top half with my mouth, you smother the rest with those big tits of yours.~" Mirajane suggested, making Lucy nod enthusiastically as they both placed themselves in front of Gildarts' lap as soon as he laid back along the ground again. 'I still haven't come yet, but maybe Gildarts will be a dear and help me out with that when we finish.'

"Alright, girls. Come to Daddy.~" Gidlarts said, holding out his arms to each of them as they both got on top of his waist ready to service him for the grand finish.

Lucy grabbed each of her pendulous breasts and smothered them both around the bottom of his shaft, making the man grumble loudly in rising pleasure. Her fluffy and full mounds were on par with Mirajane's despite being a cup smaller, but they felt like 'Heaven' to Gildarts and it made his member throb intensely already. He was on the verge of cumming regardless, but this was still a treat for him.

Mirajane simply held her hands around the hilt of his length, hovering her waiting mouth above the man's cock and lowering herself down onto it so she could swallow him up. The woman's soft lips wrapped around nearly half of his entire length, butting with Lucy for space as they both started serving him in only the way they knew best.

"Mmmmm! Hmmmm....*Schlupp...schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!*" Mirajane pumped her face up and down onto the man's cock, hungrily swallowing the head of his cock into her mouth. Her lips made loud sucking noises as they glazed the glans with her saliva while her tongue ran all over the parts Lucy's tits weren't covering.

Together the two babes sucked and tit-fucked Gildarts' to the fullest of their abilities, making him growl and groan while holding the backs of their heads.

"Nnnhhh! Oh yes, yes! Come on, you two. Make Papa feel it!" He called out, feeling his cock beginning to throb after minutes more of the pair treating his member to absolute heaven. Mirajane hungrily worked her face into his cock, pushing her lips between Lucy's tits while she was smothering them around the lower half with gusto.

The two of them worked together in tandem, occasionally breaking off to allow the other to have the entire rest of his cock to themself. Lucy went first and frenziedly worked her tits along his length, thrusting them swiftly and squeezing everything between each globe with a sultry smile. Gildarts was closer to losing it now, then he felt Mirajane take the wheel and slide her mouth all the way down to his groin, sheathing his entire dick into the back of her throat.

She hungrily slammed her head up and down onto his crotch, tasting him in every way possible and enjoying how much his member was pulsating between her lips. The two of them knew he was coming when they felt Gildarts' cock throb explosively, making them hop off of his waist and allow thick streams of semen to blast into each of their faces while they keep their mouths open.

thick ropes of semen came bursting out into each of their faces, Lucy received the most of it and allowed many strings of sperm to come rushing into her waiting mouth! Mirajane simply received a nice facial splattering her eyes, nose, and cheeks. She kept running her tongue around each corner of her face determined to suck up every last ounce of sperm she could with a smile. Once Gildarts was done cumming, his member finally went flaccid, leaving the two of them caked in his seed like it were pearly frosting.

"Uughh...*huff...huff..huff*...now, I'm spent. Heheheh. You two angels really did a number on me, you know. I'll be counting on us doing this again a little later, or whenever I'm in the mood for busty Guild Mates in need of a good fucking." Gildarts said to the two of them, watching as Mirajane and Lucy both nodded to him with sweet smiles before turning to each other once again, ready to kiss.

"We'll make sure of it, Gildarts. Just don't go telling Cana anything, this stays between you, me, and Lucy here. Speaking of which....I'm going to want to know all the details as to why and when you became thirst incarnate, Lucy.~" Mirajane said, cradling the blonde's face and pulling her closer to her own lips.

"Heh, I'll be sure to explain with excruciating detail. But first...." Lucy trailed off and allowed her lips to swallow Mirajane's in a lesbian lip-lock with tongues rolling back and forth into each other.

"Damn, that's hot," Gildarts said while they made out.

****

After cleaning each other's faces free of the man's sperm, Lucy and Mirajane carefully sneak their way up from the wine cellar and over to the Guild bathhouse somewhere close by. They managed to go undetected and arrived with bundled up clothes in hands, ready to wash and dry them using Magic once they finished rinsing the scent of Sperm and Gildarts off of their bodies.

Things were quiet for a moment while they basked in the showers, that is until Mirajane spoke up first.

"So....I bet you're probably wondering why I'm having an affair with Gildarts of all people while I'm still seeing Laxus, right?" She asked, smiling pleasantly while soaping her tits.

"Actually, kinda am, although I am certainly not one to judge, Mirajane. What happened between you two?" Lucy asked, rinsing her hair with shampoo while looking at her.

"Well, we're on a bit of a break after our last fight. I was seeking comfort from anyone who could offer, but I was too proud to show how desperate I was. Thankfully, the Old Pervy man we know as Gildarts picked up on it and offered me some...help. Then one thing led to another and soon we're going at it like animals, with him on top of him fucking me raw every single time and never pulling out. I know I should feel bad, especially since Laxu and I made up already, b-but...I just...!" Mirajane's voice cracked a little bit and she was on the verge of tears until Lucy grabbed her hands gently to calm her down.

"It's alright, trust me, I get it. I really do, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Mirajane. Sometimes when a woman needs it, she needs it, no matter where it comes from." Lucy said, feeling a slight bit of shame even though she and Natsu never fight. To her relief, Mirajane smiled and calmed down.

"While we're on the topic, why did it take so little effort to convince you in the first place? You're dating Natsu and have been for a while, yet you jumped at saying 'Yes' as soon as I offered it. Mind if I ask why?" Mirajane asked and Lucy awkwardly chuckled with a sheepish look on her face before spilling the beans.

A minute or two later, she finished retelling her sinful adventures of infidelity to a now shocked Mirajane.

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a....minx, hehehe. I do feel bad that we're both still doing this even though our respective boyfriends aren't really any trouble at all. I'm glad you and Natsu are working out okay though, last time I heard things were rough between you two. That's interesting considering the man never really changes his habits, being the way he is." Mirajane explained as they both finally wrapped up their showers and turned the water off to go get changed.

Every article of clothing was clean and in place around their bodies, looking as if they never engaged in their wild threesome romp half an hour earlier. Both Lucy and Mirajane put on their shoes and started heading up back to the guildhall, ready to continue on with their day without anybody noticing where they went. Before they could arrive back in the hall, Lucy quickly pulled Mirajane to the side and wrapped her hungry lips around her own, sharing in one last languid lip-lock between women while squeezing her breasts in her hand.

"Mmmhmm!" Lucy mewled blissfully into Mirajane's lips. She was feeling the platinum-haired beauty start kissing her back, rubbing her right leg between Lucy's thighs while doing it.

Together they entangled saliva and tasted each other in only the lewdest of ways. Eventually, they broke off and left each other breathless with Lucy running her tongue around the corners of her cheeks with a smile.

"That'll be something to consider later, maybe we can make a thing of it with the others. I'm always looking for other risk-taking partners like Gray and Gajeel. Think about it, Mirajane.~" Lucy teased and Mirajane smiled slyly.

"Believe me, I will.~"

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued...**

AN: This has been for Ace, thank you for reading.

  
  



End file.
